Teach Me
by South Boy
Summary: This is a LawLu Fanfic and is about Law helping Luffy study for Biology, the first and probably also the second chapter will be normal shounen-ai. Law hasn't appeared yet in this first chapter (only his name).
1. Chapter 1

"Luffy! You have to listen to me and concentrate!" Chopper yelled in frustration. Luffy was ignoring him and playing with his father medicines. "Luffy!" he yelled, finally getting his attention. "I don't want to. It's too boring!" he said with a carefree smile on his face getting his attention back to the hospital equipment. "You're going to fail this class if you don't pay attention, Luffy! You'll have to do the entire year over!" chopper cried out, trying to convince Luffy. "But I hate school! It's so boring! I'm going to become the pirate king anyways so there is no need for me to get throug some stupid biology class." Luffy said, still not paying any attention to the book. "I'm giving up…" said Chopper, feeling exhausted from trying to get Luffy's attention on the book.

_I just don't get why Rayleigh-sensei said that Chopper had to help me out with Biology… I mean, I don't dislike Chopper, after all he's my friend, but I really wanted Traffy to be the one helping me out…_

**Previously in the classroom**

"Luffy, your teacher told me that if you don't pass this class you'll have to do the entire year over, so why did you refuse when Chopper offerd to help you out?" _Rayleigh asked,_

_me I could feel the blood rushing to my face and turning my face slightly red, while he looked at me questioning. _"Well… I know Choppers really good at biology, and he's going to become a great doctor and all… But I wanted to ask Traffy to help me out! He's really good at teaching!"

_Just saying his name made me get this really weird feeling in my tummy… I wonder why I get that feeling when I say his name.. Or maybe I'm just hungry. Yup! That's probably it! I haven't eaten in the past two hours, so I'm defenatly hungry… I whish Rayleigh-sensei would hurry ups o that I could go and eat…_

"Traffy? Who's that?" he asked. "Oh! I was talking about Law!" Luffy said with a huge smile on his face his cheeks slightly, almost unnoticibly red.

"Ah! You're talking about Trafalgar Law. Traffy? How did you come up with that ridiculous name, Luffy?" Rayleigh asked laughing at the young man for not being able to pronounce his name properly. "Rayleigh-sensei! Stop laughing!" he yelled, blowing his cheeks up wich made the red even more noticable. "Haha! What's with the red face, Luffy? Do you perhaps have a crush on your Senpai?" he said, obviously joking, but Luffy just stood there his face turning even more red.

_A crush?! Is he serious?! Traffy is a guy for crists sake! There's no way I'd have a crush on him… Right?_

"Well, anyways, he's in an upper class, so of course he can't help you, he's got his own things to study for, so you'll just have to do with Chopper. If Chopper isn't able to help you out I might consider asking Law for you." Rayleigh noticed that by saying that, the young man seemed much more willing to accually study something… Or he's just planning on annoying Chopper so that I'll go and ask Trafalgar for him… Rayleigh sighed just by the thought of having to deal with Trafalgar Law. There was no way he'd teach Luffy even if he'd ask him.

"You can go now and have lunch, Luffy. And atleast try to lisen to Chopper! He's going to spend his free time trying to teach you, you know!" He said, but Luffy was already running towards the schools cafetaria. "I wish he'd just listen for once.." he said muttering under his breath looking at the back of the teen who was running.

**Back in the present**

_So Chopper gave up on teaching me, huh? I can't wait to see Traffy again! And he's even going to teach me! That means I'll be able to go to his house! _Chopper noticed that luffy was spacing out and for some reason his face was turning really red.

Luffy felt his face turn red again, and that weird feeling in his stomache was back again as well… _What does having a crush even mean?_


	2. A Request

Chapter 2

"Trafalgar!" a voice called.

Trafalgar Law was lying in the school garden staring at the clouds when the voice got his attention.

"Rayleigh-ya." Law answerd getting up from the grass with an annoyed look on his face.

Law was wearing his favourite clothes. A yellow hoodie with something that resembled a smiley in the middle of it. He was wearing spotted jeans and a matching spotted hat, wich he always wore. The hat mostly threw a shadow, but with the sun in his back it was more noticeable than normal, giving him a dark expression. Most students always referred to him as a drug dealer, because of his appearance.

_He's drunk again.._

Rayleigh was wearing a yellow orange-ish shirt with a cape on his shoulders and wearing green spotted shorts and sandals. He was mostly carrying a bottle of sake with him, wich was also the reason why he got into trouble with a lot of parents and the Head.

It was quite an odd pair standing in the schools yard. The school yard had lots of flowers and not many people came here, because it looked kind of old and no looked after the flowers or ever pulled out the weeds, but it happened to be Law's favourite place in the school. He came here often to get his mind off of things.

To any outsider who would walk by it looked as if some homeless guy was buying some drugs.

"What do you want?" Law asked irritatedly. He just couldn't stand this guy.

_He's drunk. Again._

Rayleigh sighed, he knew this was going to be difficult. This man never listened to anyone, especially not him.

"I have a favour to ask."

"A favour?" now having Law's full attention.

"It's about Luffy. You know him, right?"

"Yeah… What about him?" Law asked, with a worried face.

_Why would he want to talk to me about Mugiwara-ya? I just hope nothing happened…_ He felt his chest tighten by the thought of something having happened to Luffy.

"I want you to help him out with biology."

_Biology?! _He could feel himself get annoyed. _I was fucking worried, and it turned out to be about biology?! No way! I can't stand being alone with Mugiwara-ya anyways! _

Rayleigh could see the annoyed expression on Law's face and he could already guess what his answer was.

"I Refuse."

Rayleigh sighed "How am I gonna tell Luffy this…?" He asked himself out loud slowly turning around looking at Law one last time seeing a questioning look on the young man's face. "Ah sorry. Just talking to myself." He said with a smile.

"How to tell him what?" Law asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing. It's just that he was really exited this morning about you being the one to help him out with biology next." Rayleigh had already his back turned to Law ready to leave.

_Mugiwara-ya was exited… _He could feel his chest tighten again and a warm tingling feeling in his lower guts. _I don't want to disappoint Mugiwara-ya…_

"Fine. I'll do it." he said with a shocked expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe his own words. Rayleigh had already started walking towards the exit of the yard, when hearing Trafalgar's words he stopped for a second and then continued walking. "Great! I'll tell Luffy to wait at the school's entrance this afternoon! And don't be late, Trafalgar!" he yelled at the man who still couldn't believe what he had just agreed to. Rayleigh then proceeded to run towards the school building as if fleeing from Law before he could change his mind leaving a completely astonished Law behind.

Law as well, proceeded to go back into the main building, because classes were about to start again. He was completely lost in his thoughts not noticing Luffy who had met Rayleigh on his way outside.

_Fuck! Why the hell did I agree to that! I can't help him out with biology! I can't even stand being around him! … _He looked up at the sky._ Well it's not like I can change anything about it now, can I? And besides.. he's a nice guy… the only probleme is… that.. I can't control myself around him… _He felt the tingling feeling get worse the more he thought about Luffy. Being annoyed by himself for getting all exited about this afternoon. _I just hope I don't see him before schools over… I don't think I can control myself right now.. with this feeling getting worse and worse every second.. _

"Oi! Traffy!" Law would recognize that voice from anywhere and there was only one person who ever called him by that name. He felt could sweat run down his spine. This was the worst possible timing… He looked ahead, seeing Luffy with that ridiculous huge smile on his face.

He could feel his legs get weaker, cold sweat breaking out all over his body.. and that feeling in his lower gut worsened. He felt as if he was about collapse. The only thing he could think about was Luffy, when his legs gave in.

Luffy saw as Law was about to hit the ground and sprinted towards him to catch him in his arms.

"Traffy! Are you alright?!" he asked with a worried expression on his face. His cheeks slightly red after realizing that it was as if they were hugging.

"Mugiwara-ya.." Law answered, almost speechless, because of their position.

_Fuck.. I have to get out of here before I anything.._ He looked up at Luffy, noticing the red on his face, wich was slightly getting worse every second.

Law felt like pressing his lips against Luffy's, wanting to feel the warmth of his soft lips…

When suddenly the bell ring and a teacher came out helping Law up and taking him to the nurses office and sending Luffy back to his class.


	3. A Crush

Chapter 3

Law had been taken to the infirmary by a teacher named Makino. It took them about 10 minutes to get to the infirmary, normally it would only take 3, but Law could barely move.

"Crocus-san! Would you please look at him? He could barely walk on our way here!" Makino said in a very concerned voice. "I want you to come to my office after school, Law-kun. I want you to tell me exactly what happened!" she said with serious expression.

"Now then, boy. Have a seat and tell me what's wrong." Crocus said.

Law's face was still red, his heart was beating double as fast as normally and his entire body was shaking. The old man had to help him take a seat before checking him up, because his legs were too weak to hold him.

Law didn't answer the men's question. Crocus sighed. "I've seen these symptoms before. And unfortunately for you there are no medicines for it." Law looked up questioning, wondering if the man knew it was because of his crush on the younger boy. "You're in love." The man bluntly said, making Law's face turn even redder than it already was. "W- What are you talking about?! I'm not in love!" Law blurted out. "It's just a small crush…"he murmured under his breath, unfortunately the man in the room heard. "A small crush?!" he started laughing "Boy! You're madly in love!" barely able to stop laughing "I haven't seen such a bad case in years!" Law blushed so much that his entire face was now red. "I- If I- I'm OK, t- than I'll be h- heading back to class" he said trying to hide his face under his hat. "Ah. Fine by me, if you can walk that is!" the man started laughing again. After Law got up and tried to take a few steps he had landed face first unto the ground, making his nose bleed. "Here, have some towels" crocus could barely stand up from laughing. After having calmed down after a while he took a seat at his desk to get back to his work. "As soon as you can stand up normally, you're free to go, boy" he said not looking up from his papers.

_Fuck! Why won't make legs just do as I tell them! And even that bastard found out about my crush… I just hope he doesn't tell anyone… I feel way to annoyed. I'll just get out of here, even if I have to hold onto the walls for support! _Law figured that getting back to class would be the best way to get his mind from thinking about Luffy. He felt extremely embarrassed and blushed every time he thought back about the fact that he nearly kissed Luffy today.

In the mean time Luffy had gotten back to class, only to be send to the principals office by Mihawk-sensei for being late. _That's not fair.. I only helped Traffy out.. OHH! I might as well go by Makino-san's office! I'm sure she'll write Mihawk-sensei a note as to why I was late!_

Extremely cheered up about the fact that he didn't have to go to the principal, wich he didn't like, he was headed to Makino's office. Makino's office was at the other end of school, so it'd probably take a while to get there.

After walking for five minutes he turned around a corner and bummed into Makino.

"Oh! Makino-san!" the boy said, with a huge smile on his face, helping the woman who had fallen to the ground up. "Wari, wari! I wasn't paying much attention!" Luffy stated with an apologetic smile. "Ah, it's fine Luffy" the woman said with a faint smile. "Aren't you supposed to be in class, Luffy?" she asked out of concern. "That's why I'm here! Mihawk-sensei send me to the principal for being late again, so I thought you could write me a note or something explaining why I was late!" It was hard for Makino to resist that smile, so she took him with her to her office.

After writing the letter she asked why he and Law were sitting on the ground like that, causing Luffy to blush faintly as he thought back about him and Traffy sitting in each others arms, making his hart go faster, and causing the tingling feeling to return. "Ah.. well.. I went outside after Rayleigh-ossan.. ugh.. I mean Rayleigh-sensei told me Traffy agreed to help me out with biology. And when I walked up to him he suddenly collapsed like that!" Luffy cried out with concern. "Ah, I see, well you don't have to worry about Law-kun anymore, I took him to Crocus-san so he should be alright. Now you better get back to class!" Makino said with a smile on her face, making Luffy forget his worries. "OK! Bye Makino-san!" and he went back to class.

"Traffy!" Luffy happily called over to the senior just leaving the main building.

Law could feel his body react to that adorable huge smile of the boy.

_Fuck. Why does he have to be so cute?!_

Law made his way up to Luffy focusing as much as he could on everything that he passed by, trying not to look Luffy in the face as much as he could. "Yo, Mugiwara-ya." The man said when finally facing Luffy. "Oh! You're face is all read again! Are you really alright?" Luffy asked with concern. "Yeah.. It's just a little cold.." Law muttered avoiding to look Luffy in the eyes.

_He looks a bit more shy than usual… _Luffy thought, getting a closer look at the older man.

Luffy could feel his entire body heat up, making his cheeks incredibly red and the tingling wasn't only in his stomach anymore, the feeling went all over his body making him shiver and make his legs feel wobbly and weak. And that all just because of this one thought.

_He looks cute._

"I- I-'m glad you're fine than.. So, let's go to your house now!" He smiled trying to hide his face under his hat while turning around.

_Crap. I thought we were going to his house! There's no way I can take him to my place!_

"Ehm.. Sorry, Mugiwara-ya, but my house is currently being renovated so I thought we could go to your place to study." He lied. "Ah, sure, why not, my brother is home though, he forgot to finish his project so he skipped school today." Luffy said with a smile on his face. They both kept quite on the way to Luffy's house. It was unusual for Luffy to be so quite, but he was constantly asking himself the same question over and over again.

_Why would it matter that Ace is at home?! _

While on the way, Law constantly looked at Luffy out of the corner of his eye, making sure the boy didn't notice.

"Here we are!" the boy said with a bright smile on his face, making the red on his cheeks stand out even more.

It was a small, normal neighbourhood house, nothing special, really, Law thought, but for some reason this small house seemed a bit more special then the others.. maybe it was because it's Luffy's home.

After entering they both hung up their coats, and not too much later Luffy had been tackled to the ground. "Oi Lu! You're home early today!" an older boy spoke, he slightly looked like Luffy in a way. The boy looked up, only just having noticed the guest. "Eh?! Law! What are you doing here?!" the older brother called out. "Huh? Ace! You now Traffy?!" the boy yelled out in shock. "Of course I do! He's in my class! Baka!" he hit Luffy on the head while getting up. "But what is he doing here? And how do you even know him, Lu?" Ace curiously asked. "He helped me out a couple of times, and he's here to help me out with biology!" Luffy said with that ridiculously huge smile, wich made Law giggle at the sight. Wich luckily for him went unnoticed by Luffy, but not by his older brother, making the older man glare at his class mate. "Anyways Lu, Marco asked if you wanted to go out with us this weekend! He said he knew the perfect girlfriend for you!" "Eh?! Not again! I told you I wasn't interested in having a girlfriend right now!" Luffy said with an annoyed expression on his face. "Tell him I don't want to! Me and Traffy will be in my room studying!" he said, taking Law's hand and disappearing with him upstairs.

Law could feel his legs get weak again the second Luffy had taken his hand into his, but he tried to shake of that feeling solely wanting to concentrate on studying. "Where are we going to sit, Mugiwara-ya?" he asked looking around the small room, there was a desk, but it was too small for 2 people to sit at it, and there wasn't much room on the floor either, since it was piled up with magazines about pirates and fantasy stories of some sort.

"Eh.." the boy looked around his room trying to figure out were to sit.

"I guess we can sit on the bed." He said with a light blush on his face.

Thinking about Luffy's bed made all kinds of dirty images pop up in Law's had making his face even redder that it already was.

"F-Fine.." He took his shoes of and took a seat on the bed, with Luffy taking a seat right next to him. Luffy was sitting quite close to Law, a bit too close for him to handle right now, wich made him swallow abruptly.

"So, what chapter is it you need help with?" trying to change the course his mind was taking. "Didn't Rayleigh-ossan tell you?" the boy asked getting a bit closer to Law.

"Eh, no, he ran off before I could ask." He remembered, making him get extremely pissed at that drunk, so called teacher.

"Oh, well, it's this one" pointing at the chapter in the book.

_The functions of the male body… _Law's mind immediately went to picturing Luffy naked, lying under Law while breathing heavily.

"Traffy? What's wrong?" Luffy asked, noticing that Law's face was as red as a tomato, and that he started shaking a bit.

"E- Eh… nothing… L- Let's just get started.."

"Oh okay, but can I ask you something first?" luffy asked with an innocent smile.

"Y- yeah.. go ahead.."

"Well, Rayleigh-ossan mentioned it before, but I didn't really understand what he meant and I didn't want to ask Ace about it and.." he got cut of by Law "Just get to the point already!"

"What does having a crush feel like?!" he blurted out. Leaving Law in shock as he noticed how red the boy's cheeks were turning.

"W- Well technically… Ehm.." Law thought about what he should say.. so he figured it would be best to just describe his own feelings as best as he could, even if Crocus said it was more of him being in love than having a small crush.

"Having a crush is when you get nervous just by looking at the person you like.. You get a flattery feeling in your chest and sometimes a tingling in your guts… and that feeling returns whenever you think about that person. You're body even starts feeling amazingly hot when you're around that person or if he/she touches you. You'll mostly laugh about anything that person says and you'll blush a lot around them and…" law got cut off by Luffy "Even if you feel like that for a guy?" This question left Law in shock for a while. _A guy?! Does he have a crush on some guy from his class?! _He could feel himself get extremely jealous. "Y-Yeah.. It doesn't matter what gender it is.. Why..?" He looked Luffy in the eyes and Luffy looking back at him for a few seconds, when Luffy starts smiling and says "Because that means I have a crush on Traffy!" His heart skipped a beat, and Law could feel all his blood getting to his head making his face extremely red. "W-What d-did y-you j-just s-s-say?" Law stuttered not being able to stop his voice from shaking, in fact, his entire body had started to shake already from the adrenaline running through his body. "I said that I have a crush on you! I feel the exact same way you just said when I'm with you!" the boy said in a serious voice. But without answering Law could only think of one thing _Damn.. His voice sounds sexy when he's serious.. _Law was trying to control himself without luck.

He looked Luffy in the eyes, his heart starting to beat faster every second. He took the boy's chin holding it slightly up and pulling him closer, he closed his eyes and gave Luffy a small kiss on the lips. Law's body shivered as he felt how soft Luffy's lips were he wanted to feel more of those soft lips and he wanted to taste what was beyond those sweet lips, but he took his time, not leaving Luffy's lips to give the boy a second to progress everything.

After a few seconds Luffy snapped out of his thoughts and kissed him back slightly, making Law's body heat up even more and making his thoughts foggy. Luffy grabbed Law by his chest, pulling him in even closer. Law moved his left hand to Luffy's collar bone and put his right hand on Luffy's back to pull their bodies together. Law slightly bit Luffy's under lip to make him open his mouth a bit. Luffy let out a slight moan at the feeling, making Law completely lose his mind. He shut out every other noise besides from Luffy's he only wanted to hear the boy's noises. It was just a small and silent moan, but he wanted to hear more of those.

Luffy opened his mouth slightly allowing Law to slip his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Their tongues were playing with each other, making Law feel amazing, he wanted to feel much more than just this. He slowly pushed Luffy with his back onto the bed and letting his right hand slip to Luffy's head to play with his hair, while the left hand went down and went under Luffy's shirt. When he had found the boy's nipple he started playing with it, rubbing it and pinching it. "Nngh..mmh…" Luffy moaned out even loader the when Law bit his lips.

When suddenly the door flew open without a warning.

"Oi Lu! Look at the game I-.." the voice stopped from shock of the scene. Making him stare at the play before him, they didn't even notice he had entered the room until they heard someone yell, wich caused them to look up only to leave them in shock and embarrassment "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ace shouted dropping the game in his hand and looking at the two in disbelief.


	4. An Unexpected Call

Chapter 4

" A- Ace!" Luffy cried out in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked while sitting back up and putting his shirt back down.

"It doesn't matter what I came here for! What the hell were you two doing?!" Luffy could easily see the anger and shock mixed together in his voice and face. Luffy's expression soon got more serious, looking at the uninvited boy standing in the door. "Why are you still here?" he asked, seemingly annoyed at his brother interrupting.

"Oi! Don't give me that now, Luffy! How about explaining, huh?! You weren't really doing what I think you were, right?!" Ace asked even more shocked at his brothers reaction.

"W- What did it look like to you?" Law asked, seemingly out of breath and trembling all over. His face was slightly red, but not as bad at it was at first. He was sitting next to Luffy, but a little too close for Ace's liking.

Ace gave Law a deadly glare, his eyes were shouting at him to get the fuck away from his brother.

"It looked like you two were…. Making out…" by saying that his cheeks turned slightly red and he looked away from the pair in embarrassment.

"So, why did you interrupt us then?" Law asked, with a much more serious expression then before. His eyes telling Ace to get out.  
Ace's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he just heard. _They were seriously making out! _

"Shut up, Trafalgar! And get away from Luffy!" Ace shouted at the top of his lungs. Luffy's serious expression now turned into anger. He would never forgive anyone for yelling at Law, not even his brother! "It's none of your business!" Luffy shouted back.

Law's eyes widened at what he saw, suddenly the hands of Luffy's brother were engulfed in flames, the flames aside, Law had never seen him this pissed before, not even during fights at school. Law looked at Luffy, he noticed that the boy's eyes had become even more serious than before as soon as he had noticed the flames. "None of my business?! Like hell it is!" Ace shouted, the flames getting even bigger almost engulfing his entire arms. "Ace." Luffy said calmly. "You're flames. You know what happens if someone sees, right?" he said, his voice more serious now.

Ace knew what was going to happen if someone found out he had the powers of a devil fruit. After all, having eaten a devil fruit or just having one somewhere is a great crime, it doesn't matter how or why one had eaten or obtained one.

Anyone who was found out got the death penalty.

"Besides," Luffy put his hands around Law pulling him towards him "I like Traffy and Traffy likes me, so there isn't a probleme, right?" he said, with his usual carefree smile. Seeing Luffy like that made Law blush and he put his arms around the boy, smiling at him when their eyes met. "Oi, Oi, Oi! Don't go ignoring me know! Oi, Lu! He's just going to treat you like scum! Just like he did with all the girls he's been with!" Ace said, now having calmed down a bit, but he was still raged about the two being so close. "I'm not a girl, so it's fine." He smiled. "It doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl!" he shouted, but he knew that it was already to late to talk Luffy out of it so he just took a deep breath trying to ignore the manner (and come up with a plan to get them away from eachother) "Weren't you supposed to study?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

"I don't wanna!" Luffy said, Ace knew how much Luffy hated school, but it was still more important than making out with Law in his opinion, he shivered at the idea of the two kissing. "Fine. I'll just tell Rayleigh-san that, then. He should be hear any minute." Ace said turning around to leave the room. Law noticed the change in Luffy expression, just what was it that that drunk bastard of a teacher would do to him? "Mugiwara-ya, are you al-" he got cut off by Luffy "Oi, Ace! Don't tell him!" Luffy got up from the bed running after his brother, leaving a stunned Law behind. "Aaaace!" he cried. "If you don't tell him about that with Law, I promise to stay quite about your flames!" Luffy said desperately. This caught Ace's attention, he knew that his punishment would be even worse than Luffy's if Rayleigh would find out that he had used his powers in front of someone.

That's when it dawned in on him, he had used his powers in front of someone! "Crap!" he shouted, and ran past Luffy, leaving him behind with a confused look on his face. "Oi! Ace!" Luffy yelled, but Ace was already gone. "What got into him so suddenly?" Luffy asked no one in particular with a confused look on his face. Luffy went back to his room wondering where ace had gone. Law answerd Luffy's question, leaving the boy stunned that Law had even heard it. " Mugiwara-ya, It's probably because someone saw him use his devil fruit powers." Luffy looked at him extremely confused and wanted to ask how he heard his question, but his mouth went ahead of his mind and he said something completely diffrent. "But only Traffy saw, so it's alright!" he said with his bright smile full of confidence. Law was shocked that Luffy really trusted him that much. While looking at Luffy he could feel the heat getting back to his cheeks and his body started shivering. He would've grabbed Luffy and kissed him all night long, if his phone didn't go off. Hearing his phone, he froze in shock, no one but one person had his number and he really didn't want to hear that man's voice right now, but before he had noticed "Mugiwara-ya!" Law shouted, Luffy already picked up. "Yo! Luffy speaking! Who is this?" "Fufufuf, hello Luffy, it's the first time Law let someone else pick up, where is he right now?" "He's sitting on the bed, why? We're pretty busy right now." "Ah I see. Fufufuf. Tell Law his father's got some business with him." He hang up. "Oi Traffy! It's your father, he said he had some business with you." Law grabbed the phone but he knew the man had already hung up. _Damn flamingo! _He wasn't really shocked that he had hung up, but when he looked at Luffy, he remembered: _He knows Mugiwara-ya's name! _

"I-I'm sorry, Mugiwara-ya, but I have to go, I'll help you out tomorrow, okay?" and he ran off, without Luffy being able to say anything.

_What happened? Traffy's expression suddenly changed when he heard the phone… Just what business was his father talking about?... _And by just running off, Law left a confused and slightly depressed Luffy behind.


	5. Boyfriend?

Chapter 5

"Luffy! Oi, Luffy!" Ace yelled, not getting any reaction for over 5 minutes. He stormed into the boy's room already pissed off for waiting so long to get a reaction. "Oi Luffy! Dinner's ready! Are you deaf or something?!" "Huh?" A depressed Luffy got up from under the blankets and looked up at Ace who stood impatiently in the doorway. "What's wrong with you?" Ace asked, getting even more impatient "I'm not hungry. Now leave me alone." Luffy said and got back under his blanket.

Ace couldn't believe what he just heard. The words _Not _and _Hungry _ were never used by Luffy in the same sentence! Ace grabbed the blanket and tossed it on the ground, before Luffy could react he had already grabbed the boy and was now dragging a depressed Luffy downstairs into the kitchen. Ace couldn't believe his eyes, he had never seen Luffy this depressed before, not even that time when he wasn't allowed to eat his favourite meat!

He put Luffy in his usual chair at the dinner table and went to the other side to take his seat.

"Oh. Luffy. What's wrong with you? You look awfully depressed today! Did Trafalgar refuse to help you out or what?" Rayleigh asked while placing the food on the table. Mentioning Law was probably the worst thing he could've done. Mentioning him caused Luffy to sulk even more turning into a depressed lump. "Oh? Was I right?" Rayleigh asked no one in particular. "You knew about that bastard coming over?!" Ace bursted out. This caught Rayleigh off guard and caused him to stumble backwards a few steps. "Yeah, I knew. I'm the one who asked him, did something happen while I was still at school then?" the old man asked curiously. "Did something happen?! That bastard was-!" Luffy had jumped from the other end off the table to where Ace was and had put his hands over his mouth enabling him to speak before he could finish his sentence. Luffy knew exactly what he was about to say, and he definitly didn't want Rayleigh to find out about it!

"I-it's nothing, Rayleigh-ossan!" Luffy stuttered trying to shut his brothers mouth and obviously trying to hide his face behind his brothers back. Luffy's face was as red as a ripe tomato and he was slightly embarrassed that Ace was about to tell about the two men kissing. But Luffy was also angry, angry at his brother for badmouthing Law. Again.

Ace grabbed Luffy's hands and used his flames to burn them causing the boy to let go. "Fine! I won't say anything! Now let go of me!" "Fine.." Luffy pouted and went to cool his hands.

"Good morning, Luffy. You seem to be in an extremely good mood today, did something happen?" The raven haired girl asked while taking her seat next to Luffy. "Morning Robin!" the boy smiled, ignoring her question. "You're here early today, why's that?" she asked. Normally Luffy would come running in at the last minute, but today he had been here as soon as the gate had been opened. The boy blushed, he didn't want to tell anyone about Law, he was afraid that he'd get the same reaction as yesterday from his brother, besides, he didn't want it to be spoken around for his Uncle to hear, the problem was just that he was the worst liar in the world, so he tried to quickly think of something that wasn't a lie.

He was just about to answer when the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Luffy was relieved. Now he didn't have to think of anything to tell her.

Ever since Law left yesterday Luffy felt an ache in his chest, but this morning he got the fluttery feeling back again and he couldn't wait to see Law so he had stormed to school in record time. He knew Law was always early at school, but to his disappointment he didn't see him anywhere.

_Just where did he go? He can't have class later then me today, I saw Ace at school after all… I wonder why he just disappeared like that yesterday when his father called.._

Luffy could feel himself get depressed again. The fluttering didn't disappear, but he was afraid that Law wasn't coming to school today. The ache in his chest returned and it was even worst than before. It felt as if his heard was being crushed and it hurt. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable and he felt fear, fear that Law would reject him because of yesterday.

When the bell rang to signal the start of the break Luffy ran out off the classroom and went straight to the schools yard where Law was almost always found. He waited there for 10 minutes, but no one showed up. So he ran straight to the cafeteria and asked a classmate of Law's, Killer, if he had seen him. Killer told him that he hadn't been to school all day.

Luffy felt even more depressed now. He really wanted to see him.

Luffy was walking through the hallways, not going anywhere in particular when he accidentally bummed into a tall blond male. Luffy had never seen him around before and the male was dressed oddly. He was wearing a pink feather coat. Wich was one of the things Luffy noticed at first sight.

"Uhm.. I'm sorry.. Are you alright?" Luffy asked, not getting a reply. The man was just eyeing him and this creeped Luffy out more than anything else about the man. "Uhm… Can I help you? Do you need directions?" The man moved a step forward to get closer to Luffy cuasing them to stand face to face. This was a little too close for Luffy, but he stood his ground, wondering what the man wanted. "You. What's your name?" The man asked getting even closer. "I-I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." He said wanting to step back a bit, but he was stopped by the man, who suddenly grabbed his arm. "Oh! You're that boy who picked up Law's phone yesterday!"

_Traffy's phone..? But.. that was his father on the phone yesterday, wasn't it? WAIT! Does that mean he's Traffy's father?! Oh! Maybe he knows where he is!_

Luffy started smiling, wich got him a confused look from the blond male. "You're Traffy's father, right?" he asked, getting a slight nod from the man. His smile brightened "So you know where he is, right?" Now it was the man who's smile brightened, and it wasn't a friendly smile like Luffy's, it looked more like the creepy smile of some criminal. " I know where he is. In fact I was looking for you. Law asked me to pick you up here. He had an emergency at his part-time job, that's why he isn't at school today. I'm Doflamingo, Donquixote Doflamingo." His name caused silence on Luffy. He didn't understand his name very well, and he surely couldn't pronounce it either. "Uhm.. So, you're taking me to Traffy now?" he asked, still confused about the name. "Yes. But don't you have class now?" "Nah! It's just PE and that's not important anyways!" "Fine. Come with me then. I'll take you to our house, it could take a while though before Law gets back." Luffy nodded, not caring much if he had to wait a bit longer. He was getting really excited now! He was about to see Law's house and he was going to meet Law!

They both stepped into the car and the car drove off, Luffy noticed a tall, dark haired man behind the steering wheel, he didn't know that Law's family was so rich as to have a personal driver. "It might take a while before we get there." The man said with a wide grin on his face.

A few minutes later the man was done talking on the phone about some sort of complicated things that Luffy didn't understand and he turned to Luffy with a curious expression on his face. "So. What was it that you and Law where in the middle of yesterday? Law didn't want to tell me, so I'm extremely curious!" Luffy's face turned 20 different shades of red and he turned away, to not look at the man and to obviously hide his face. "N-Nothing…" Luffy lied. He thought that if Law didn't tell him he didn't want him to know, so the best thing to do was to lie he figured. "Fufufufu, you're the worst liar I've ever seen!" the man laughed. "Well, whatever. Something came up, so we'll have to stop by a clients house first. And I think that your ability will come in quite handy!" Doflamingo said. Luffy's expression suddenly changed into a much more serious one. "How did you know?" he asked, turning to Doflamingo. "When I grabbed your arm earlier. Fufufu, I would've never thought to find a rubber man in such a place." "What do you need my ability for?" "Nothing special. Fufufufu." The man started laughing and Luffy noticed that the driver was giggling as well.

"I won't help." Luffy said, and the second the words had left his mouth a hand was holding his throat and pushed him against the window. The car stopped. "Fufufu, I don't care if you want to or not. You have 2 choices. You either help or." Doflamingo tightened his grip around the boy's throat. "Or..?" Luffy coughed, he knew that the man was using haki, otherwise this wouldn't have any affect on him. "Or you die. You choose. Fufufu" "Fine…" Doflamingo let go of Luffy's throat and told him to get out of the car.

Outside the car Luffy started rubbing his throat, it felt sour and he started to hate the man who was supposedly his loves father. "What is it you need my ability for?" Luffy asked irritated. He wasn't scared of the man anymore, he was just seriously pissed off and he felt like beating him up, but he held back. He didn't want Law to start hating him. "It's easy. While Vergo goes in and has a 'talk' with the man, we go and search for a devil's fruit. Fufuf." "Devil's fruit? What do you need that for?" "None of your business, boy." The tall man who was driving the car stepped out and went inside. Standing outside Luffy could hear a few screams. _So he meant that kind of 'talk' , huh? _

"Let's go." They went in from another entrance and started searching in all kind of places. Luffy now understood what he meant when he said he needed his ability. There were a lot of places the tall man couldn't reach or places where no normal human being could fit through. After searching for over an hour Luffy had finally found the devil's fruit they were searching for. Doflamingo took it and placed it in a suitcase and left to get Vergo. Luffy automatically followed him and saw that the man Vergo was having a 'talk' with was all beat up and on the verge of death. To Vergo's and Doflamingo's surprise Luffy didn't pay any attention to the half dead man. "Can we go now?" Luffy asked impatiently. Any normal person would freak out if they saw something like that. Doflamingo was now even more interested in the boy and wanted to know what kind of things he's been through to be able to ignore these kind of things. "Fufu, you're an interesting boy. Let's go then."

After driving for 15 more minutes they finally reached the house. It looked like any other house, to Luffy's surprise. But the inside was totally different. At first sight even the entrance looked normal, but that was just to hide the abnormality. Vergo went to one of the huge paintings which were in the living room and opened it. Behind the painting there was a lift. "We'll be going to the living room now. Law might be there." Vergo said. This confused Luffy a bit, after all, they were already standing in the living room.

When entering the lift Luffy noticed that there were 6 basement floors and they were headed to the 3rd. "When entering stay behind me and Vergo, We want to surprise Law with you being here, OK?" Doflamingo said, Luffy just nodded in agreement. He really didn't like the blonde man and the other wasn't much better either.

Doflamingo and Vergo exited the lift first, with Luffy following right behind them.

"Fufufu, Law, you're back early!"

"Early?! I missed the entire goddamn school day, because of that damn job you gave me!"

Law was extremely pissed and Luffy could smell something coming from Law, it was the same scent as in that room where Vergo had beaten up that guy, but Luffy recognized it from many different places aswell.

_Blood? Why is a blood scent coming from Traffy?_

"Where were you anyways? I thought you said you had the day off or something?" Law asked Doflamingo, judging from how they were still standing and seeing that stupid smile which Law hated he could tell that something must've happened today.

"Oh nothing much. Fufufu, I just received some help from someone _really _interesting on an emergency job. Fufufu."

Doflamingo walked up to Law to stand next to the sofa. "I also went to your school today. Fufufuf, guess who I met!" Doflamingo said with an evil grin on his face.

"Who?!" Law's eyes widened, he just hoped that he hadn't met Luffy.

"Remember that boy who picked up your phone yesterday? Fufufu" Doflamingo stepped a side and pushed Luffy forwards "I thought I'd bring him with me. Fufufu."

"Mugiwara-ya! W-what are you doing here?!"

"Traffy!" Luffy ran up to Law and hugged him tight, not letting go of him when turning to Doflamingo and Vergo. "I don't like your father." Luffy pouted, "He made me search for some stupid devil fruit in all kinds of weird places!"

"Wait! What?! You took him to one of your jobs?! What were you thinking?!" Law screamed out, now furious at his father for doing something like that. He wasn't mad anymore for having brought Luffy here, since he really wanted to see the boy. "Fufufu, You're little lover's ability came in really handy, so I took him with me! He's really interesting!"

Luffy budded in before Law could say anything about the ability part and changed the topic.

"Neh Law, why do you smell like blood?" This astonished Law, he had just taken a long shower not so long ago so the scent should be gone already! Luffy dug his nose into Law's shirt and took a deep breath. "You're nice scent is gone. I only smell blood and a bit of shower gel" Luffy pouted. "It seems like he has a good nose." Vergo commented.

"Fufufu, Law had to dissect a few people for me, that's where te blood scent comes from."

Doflamingo commented. "Dissect?" Luffy obviously didn't understand the meaning off it.

Ït's when you cut someone open to remove the organs." Vergo exclaimed. "Oh! SO that's why Law smell like blood! Shishishi" at first Law was mad that his father had told Luffy about the dissecting, but then was relieved when he heard that Luffy really didn't care about it.

"Neh Law!" Luffy's grib around the male got tighter "Can't we go to your room? I don't like being in the same room as Doffy!" Luffy pouted. The new nickname Luffy gave Doflamingo made Law giggle, but the blonde man just looked annoyed and turned around to leave the room. Virgo still remained emotionless.

"Let's go to my room then, it's on the 6th floor." Law smiled and got up from his seat, with Luffy letting go off him so he could at least walk. When in the lift Luffy grabbed Law's hand and smiled at him. Law's heart beat started raging and all his blood went to his face turning it as red as it could possibly get. "I like it when you blush~!" Luffy said with a bright smile, the boy proceeded to stand on his toes and kissed Law on the cheek, causing his heart to skip a beat. Law let go off Luffy's hand and pulled him closer by his hips, Luffy looked at him questioning, but Law just smiled and started kissing Luffy's entire face, causing Luffy to giggle with every kiss. "stop it Law!" Luffy giggled, "You're making me feel all fluttery!" By now also Luffy's face had a light red shade to it. Law stopped for a second and whispered to Luffy "We're at my room now." Luffy suddenly got really excited and run out off the elevator to few the room, it was literally HUGE! Luffy was stunned by the size of the room, it was as big as his own room, Ace's room, Rayleigh's room, both bathroom's on the second floor and as one of the guest rooms all together. There were all kinds of things in the room. There was a huge bookcase filled with books about medicine and psychology, there was a billiard table, a gigantic bed, atleast 3 people could easily fit into it, he also had a personal bathroom. And he had a computer with 3 screens which amazed Luffy, he didn't know that that was even possible. There were also a lot of paintings in the room, all about some medical stuff. And there was a yellow flag hanging above Law's bed which Luffy noticed immediately, it looked like some sort of smiley, but to Luffy it resembled a jolly roger.

"You're room is amazing! You even have some sort of personal living room in here!" Law could only giggle at his lover's amazed expressions. "Mugiwara-ya." Law pulled Luffy into a hug. "Hm?" "Want to finish where we left off yesterday?" Luffy's face turned red at the thought of it, and it was even more noticeable with his ridiculous huge smile. "Ok!" He said, putting his arms around Law's neck and going in for a kiss. They stood there kissing for atleast ten minutes, when Luffy pulled back and smiled at Law. "Neh Traffy." "Yes?" Law kissed him on his cheek. "Want to be my boyfriend?" Law looked at Luffy questioning, but when he saw how serious the boy was he smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier."


	6. Ace and Marco?

Chapter 6

**The next morning**

The two lovers were cuddled together under the blanket, Law had borrowed Luffy one of his pyjamas, it didn't fit Law anymore, but it was still too big for Luffy.

As if an inner alarm went off, Law opened his eyes at exactly 6:30 am, he never bothered to set an alarm clock, because he'd mostly get up before the alarm could go off, but this morning was different. When looking down he could see a curled up Luffy holding onto his shirt and his hair was sticking out in weird angels. Law couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sleeping boy. He didn't want to get up yet and he didn't want to disturb his lover's sleep.

_Boyfriend, huh… _

Law's had many girlfriends before, but being called Luffy's boyfriend made him happier than ever before.

Law put his arms around Luffy and pulled him closer to fit his head under Law's chin.

Only five minutes had past when Luffy opened his eyes slightly and mumbled something, but Law couldn't understand him too well. "Mugiwara-ya? Is something wrong?" "….I….m…h..ngry…." he mumbled pressing his head against Law's chest. "Hungry? Do you want to get up and eat?" "mm… T..raffy…" he tightened his grib on Law's shirt. "You'll have to let go if you want to eat.." Law smiled. Luffy slightly tilted his head and moved it upwards, not letting go of the shirt when they were face to face with their noses pressing against each other. "D…on't.. want…to.." Luffy said his eyes half closed from sleepiness. "We'll have to get up soon, Mugiwara-ya.." Law whispered, his lips brushing against Luffy's.

"Tra..ffy… ki…ss.." Luffy mumbled his cheeks were red and Law could feel the boy's heart beat faster. Law's body shivered, he wouldn't want anything more than kiss the boy. "Alright.." Law whispered.

His heart skipped a beat when their lips touched and Law pulled Luffy's body closer to his own. Law didn't want this moment to end, he loved the feeling of Luffy's soft lips and he could remain like this for hours. Law suddenly felt a tongue slip into his mouth, causing his face to turn bright red and his heart to beat twice as fast. Their tongues entangled in a slow tango, every move Luffy's tongue made caused Law to want more of the boy, but he was willing to go slow, since this was Luffy's first relationship.

Luffy automatically pulled himself closer to Law, as close as their body's could get, slipping one of his legs in between Law's so he could pull himself even closer, when their crotches touched Law got startled and pulled out of the kiss, looking questioning at a still sleepy Luffy. Luffy took one of his hands and rubbed his eyes "hm.. Something wrong?" he asked with such a pure and innocent expression and slight red cheeks that made Law blush up to his ears. "Still.. Hungry.." Luffy said, pulling Law back into the kiss.

_So he meant that kind of hungry…_

10 minutes later Law pulled out of the kiss again kissing Luffy on the forehead. We really have to get up now, we'll be late for classes otherwise, he smiled. Luffy pouted "Can't we skip today?" "No. You can't allow yourself to miss your classes, besides, I already skipped yesterday and I don't want to fall behind." He smiled. "muh…" Luffy pouted, but got up anyways. Law kissed Luffy's cheek and whispered " We can continue after school.." causing Luffy's face to turn bright red. He proceeded to get up. Law had just turned his back to the boy when Luffy stood up and jumped on the tall male's back. "Okay!" Luffy smiled brightly, causing Law to blush. Luffy kissed him on the lips and got off of his back to go and get dressed.

Luckily Doflamingo and Vergo had already left for work, leaving only some of the maids at home.

Law had explained to Luffy what kind of work his father and Vergo did, because Luffy asked, looking at him with those puppy eyes. He left out the worst parts of course.

Technically he had only told him that they obtain and sell devil fruits. The rarer the fruit the more they get for it of course.

But he didn't mention the other business which Law had to often help out with. Doflamingo was known as Joker in the underworld and he would get his hands on anything if a client asked, but only if the price was right.

**On their way to school**

Law and Luffy were walking hand in hand towards the school gate with Luffy pressing himself against Law. Right before entering the school a furious Ace tackled Law. "You! What did you do to Lu you bastard?!" Ace shouted, trying to punch Law when a man with short blond hair laid his hand on Ace's shoulder "Stop it, Ace." the boy said, only to get a raged look back. Even so, Ace got off of Law and crossing his arms, looking extremely pissed at the two man. "Thank you, Marco!" Luffy smiled, his smile didn't last long though. After helping up Law he looked furiously at Ace "Oi Ace! What did you do that for?!" he bursted out. "Huh?! You were the one that was gone all night without telling anyone!" "Oh! Crap! I totally forgot!" Luffy said totally forgetting his anger. "You weren't home either yesterday, Ace." Marco reminded him, causing his red to turn bright red. Luffy was surprised, it had happened many times that Ace was scolding him and Marco said something to help Luffy out, but this was the first time that Ace reacted like this. Luffy just looked at Law questioning, the said man had a some what evil smile on his face. Luffy glanced at Ace and Marco arguing, Ace constantly stuttering, when Law whispered something to Luffy's ear that caused him to point at the two and scream out "EHHHHHH?! NO WAY!" Law giggled with the same evil smile.

"Huh?! W-what?!" Ace stuttered his face turning redder every second. That's when Luffy noticed how close the two were actually standing.

"I thought you were straight!" Luffy blurted out, this caught Ace off guard and his jaw nearly hit the ground.

Law noticed the panic in the brotehr's eyes, which amused him a lot, but he didn't like how much Luffy started to panic. The boy's face turned pale and he began to stutter, completely stunned at what he had just found out.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him? _Law thought.

"Neh, Mugiwara-ya.." Law said, leaning closer to the boy and kissing him on the cheek.

Luffy had calmed down a bit now and put his attention on Law. "Traffy?" he asked. "You should go to class, you'll be late." He smiled at the boy. "Oh! You're right!" Luffy said and hurried away, just to run back to Law a second after he left. Law just looked at him questioning, when Luffy got on his toes and gave Law a quick farewell kiss to run back to class.

Ace and Marco just stood there looking at each other and back at Law several times, shocked at what just happened. When the bell ring they both snapped out of it and as Law was about to walk away something in Ace snapped and Marco had to hold him back, otherwise he would've attacked him. "Law you bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!" a furious Ace shouted, but Law choose to just ignore it and go to class. He couldn't wait to see Luffy again this afternoon.

At the school gate Zoro stood, he just arrived and heard a loud voice yell something, he recognized it as Luffy's and wondered what he was yelling about when he pasted the gate he saw Luffy next to Trafalgar Law, some senior he didn't trust, but he had helped Luffy out a few times, so he considered him as no threat. The two were standing way to close in Zoro's opinion. He saw that Law was saying something to Luffy, getting way too close again. Zoro could feel irritation build up inside of him, but most of all, jealousy.

He was relieved when Luffy started running to the school building, but was surprised when he quickly returned. Zorro quickly changed his position to somewhere where he could see what that bastard Trafalgar was doing when he saw something that made his heart stop.

Luffy kissed Law and ran off smiling.

It felt as if someone was crushing his heart and he felt like falling to his knees and cry. He couldn't believe it.

_Just… Why..?_

Zoro swallowed abruptly trying not to let any tears escape. "Luffy…" he whispered, pain filled his voice. When he noticed that Trafalgar Law had stopped just for a second and shot a look in his direction.


	7. Restless Night

Chapter 7

Luffy rushed into the gym and got in just in time when Zephyr-sensei was about to start class.

"Morning Luffy." Robin smiled,

"Morning!" he replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Luffy, would you like to hang out with Franky and me today?" she asked, ignoring the teachers explanations about today's gym class.

"Sure! Who else is coming?" he was getting all exited already, he loved hanging out with Franky.

"Just you, everyone else already had plans." She smiled

"Oh!" he pouted "how boring!" that's when he remembered that he had promised Law to hang out with him after school. "Can I bring a friend of mine?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll see you after school at the entrance then." She giggled, she could already guess who he was going to bring along.

Luffy originally planned on going to Law during lunch break, but that plan failed completely when he was stopped by Rayleigh and Makino and got questioned and scolded about him disappearing yesterday.

_Why.. Why do I feel such a pain in my chest? I feel it whenever I'm not around Traffy, but why? We've only been apart for a few hours.. Should I ask him? Or Robin? hm… I'll guess I'll ask Robin as soon as I get the chance! She always knows an answer to these kind of things! Besides.. It's embarrassing to ask Traffy.._

**At the end of the school day**

The second the bell rang to signal the end of the day Luffy sprinted to the classroom where Law was at.

He took the chance after Makino's scolding to ask her which classroom he'd be in.

On his way there he nearly crashed into 8 people and the second he spotted Law getting out of the classroom he nearly tackled him to the ground, causing all his classmates to look at the two. Apparently this started the gossips, but one look from Law was enough to make the girls shut up, at least near him.

Law didn't get the chance to greed his lover, because he immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, leaving Law slightly speechless as to why Luffy was in such a hurry.

"Where are we going?" he asked while letting himself being dragged along.

"To the entrance! We're going to hang out with Franky and Robin today!" he smiled brightly while rushing to the school's entrance. "W-what?" Law was surprised, he didn't feel ready to meet Luffy's friends.

"Don't worry! Just see it as a double date! Shishishi"

At the entrance Franky and Robin were already waiting for the two. "Oi~! Franky~! Robin~!" Luffy yelled smiling and waving, while pulling Law along.

_A double date?!_

"Hello Luffy" Robin smiled, " Hey Luffy!" Franky waved.

"Mind introducing your friend?" Robin asked after the two finally reached the gate.

"This is Traf-"

"Trafalgar Law." Law cut Luffy off, he liked the nickname Luffy gave him, but he didn't want to be introduced by it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Trafalgar-san." Robin smiled.

"It's suuuuuuuperrr meeting you!" Franky bursted out.

Luffy was still pouting at the fact that Law cut him off, he was all excited about introducing him to his friends.

They started walking towards Franky's home and on the way there they talked about some daily things like the weather, some tv-shows Franky saw and Luffy's favourite restaurants. Robin just silently nodded and occasionally giggled, but kept quite about most things. Law was about the same and didn't say anything for the entire walk, just silently watching Luffy's friends. He heard about Robin before, some students said that she corrected a history teacher and even added some facts that were unknown to him, apparently it turned into a historical debate during class.

Luffy was still holding Law's hand and when Law tried to let go earlier when they reached the gate Luffy just pulled Law's hand back, while walking Luffy unconsciously started stroking Law's hand, causing Law's heart beat to go twice as fast, but he managed to suppress his blush.

"Oi, Robin.." Franky whispered and poked the girl next to him, she just smiled at him, already guessing what he wanted to say. "I know." She smiled and turned her attention back to Luffy's story.

"Ne Franky?" Luffy asked.

"Hm?"

"It's soooo hot today, can we swim in your pool?" Luffy asked all excited already, even though he didn't bring any swimwear.

"Yeah sure, but do you have anything to wear? Bakaburg's gonna get suuuuuuuperr pissed again if we go skinny dipping again!" Franky exclaimed and Robin just nodded giggling.

Law was shocked at what he heard. _What did he mean with 'again'?!_

"True.." Luffy pouted. "Oh! I know! Can't you borrow us some of your's?" Luffy bursted out with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah sure, but this time you'll have to blow up your arm floats yourself!" he said

"Okay~!" Luffy smiled.

"Arm floats?" Law asked, looking at the three questioning.

"Luffy can't swim" Robin smiled, "and neither can I so please be careful."

_Wait… they expect me to swim?! _Law suddenly started to panic.

Apparently Robin was already wearing her bikini so she immediately got onto a floating mattress and started reading an extremely thick book.

Franky told Luffy to go to his room together with Law and just choose something while he was getting into the garage preparing something.

Luffy showed Law the way to Franky's room, when entering Law was quite surprised. The room wasn't very big, but there were lots of books and blueprints about cars, ships and about every moving vehicle, he also had a huge closet. Law was stunned when Luffy opened it, there were at least 50 different kinds of trunks in there.

"Just take something! There are in all kind of sizes, Franky's used to others taking his trunks, so he buys them in different sizes!" Luffy grinned and grabbed some blue ones with a shark on it and started undressing. "Mugiwara-ya! W-what are you..?" Law's face turned bright red, and he quickly looked away. Luffy was standing there butt naked ready to put on his trunks. "What's wrong with you?" Luffy asked innocently. "We're both guys, so it's okay, right?" Luffy asked confused. "Yeah.." Law answered, but Luffy could clearly hear the uncertainty and embarrassment in his voice. Luffy put on his trunks and sat on the bed, waiting for Law to get ready. "Why are you waiting?" Law asked picking out some yellow trunks with black spots. "It's unfair." Luffy said with a serious face. "What is unfair, Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked while taking of his hat and putting it into his bag. "Well, you got to see me naked, so it's only fair for me to see you naked!" he bursted out with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Law's face turned bright red. "W-what?!"

"It's unfair." He repeated with a pout and moved on the bed to stand face to face with Law. "Want me to help you?" he asked, but before Law could reply he was already taking off Law's shirt and unbuckling his belt. "Y-you don't have to!" Law said trying to turn away, but Luffy pulled him back and gave him a peck on the lips and the proceeded to hug him. "I like the serious and calm Law." He said. "but… the shy one's kind of.. cute…" he smiled. Now that his ear was pressed against Law's chest he could hear his heart beat faster and faster. "I'm going downstairs" he jumped of the bed and went outside just to stick his head back into the room "but it's still not fair!" he pouted and ran off.

By the time Law got downstairs Luffy was already in the water swimming around, but to Law he looked a bit more tired than before. "You're quite unfair, Trafalgar-san." Robin smiled, not taking her eyes off of her book. "W-what?!" Law's face turned red in a flash and he turned immediately to Luffy "You told her?!" he asked in disbelieve. "I didn't!" Luffy yelled, turning to Robin. "Robin!" he whined "You were listening us off?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She smiled. "Besides, that's Franky's room, and I wouldn't have wanted you to do anything indecent in there." She giggled. "Indecent?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side. "Trafalgar-san can explain it to you." She said and continued with her book. Luffy turned to Law, but he just looked away, trying to hide his giant blush. "Ne Traffy, what did she mean by indecent?" "I'll explain some other time!" he replied and quickly moved to Franky who was still busy in the garage. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Oh, just working on a new bike of mine." "Can I help out?" Law asked, his expression not changing. "Aren't you going to swim?" Franky asked curiously "I'd rather not." "Oh, why not?" he asked, but Law remained silent. "Hand me that plate over there." Franky said, pointing on a piece of metal lying on the table. Law went over to it and wanted to touch it, when all strength left him and he fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. "I knew it!" Frank said. Law put his remaining strength together to get up and ask "What is that?!" "Sea stone prism, it's one of a devil fruit user's weaknesses, right?" "What are you going to do now?" Law asked with a serious expression. "Nothing." Franky said, and got back to work. Law pulled his eyebrows up in a silent question, which Franky noticed "Robin's a devil fruit user too." He said, not looking at the tanned male. "And of course Luffy too, but you probably already knew that."

Law's mouth opened in disbelief. "Luffy's a devil fruit user?!" he yelled, but immediately put his hands over his mouth, he yelled it so load that Luffy could hear it, and probably the entire neighborhood, well, the neighborhood consisted of 2 other houses which were quite far away due to some fields that were in between them.

Luffy had just gotten out of the water to go and look what Law and franky were up to, when he heard Law yell "Luffy's a devil fruit user?!" Luffy was so shocked and startled he fell right back into the water. Luffy wanted to go there and yell at Franky for telling Law this, but Robin told him to act as if he didn't hear anything and because Robin mostly knew what was best to do, he just ignored it, but he was sure to question Franky tomorrow.

They stayed there for another hour or so until Luffy decided to go back home. Law was still helping Franky, and he decided to help him out just a bit more, and told Luffy to go on ahead and change. When entering the room Luffy could here a buzzing, it was coming from the phone of Law's bag. Luffy pulled it out and looked who was calling, it didn't show a name so Luffy decided to just pick it up, but he thought it would be best if he didn't say anything this time and to just find out who it was. "Law? Finally! I've been trying to reach you for hours!" Luffy recognized the voice, it was Doflamingo. Luffy hated the odd blond man, but before Luffy could say anything the man already continued. "I have another job for you. I need you to go and get 2 livers, 1 heart, 3 lungs and 5 kidneys. I don't care who you get them from, but do it quickly. Don't go killing the owners though, we need the organs working. You can kill them as soon as we've transplanted them. Just use your power, that'd be the fastest way. I'll be expecting you at the usual place." He hang up. Luffy was shocked. He didn't expect Law to have to do these kind of 'jobs'. He quickly put the phone back into the bag and changed clothes. He decided not to tell Law about the phone call, he definitely didn't want him to kill anyone.

It was already getting dark outside and because Law's house was closer than his own Luffy decided to stay at Law's place again. He first called Rayleigh though, before his brother would yell at them again. Rayleigh remembered Luffy that he had to learn for biology, which he totally forgot about, so Law tried for 3 hours to make Luffy understand the difference between the iris and the pupil. Law now understood why no one wanted to help him, it was exhausting. His head hurt immensely and had never been this exhausted before. Luffy already fell asleep with just his boxers on. The airconditioning in Law's room broke a week ago and Doflamingo didn't bother to repair it yet. Law decided to just do the same, even if it would be slitely embarrassing, but he was tired and didn't really care anymore. He fell asleep the second he closed his eyes.

Luffy woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't hungry, he didn't have to go to the toilet and he wasn't thirsty either, but for some reason he was suddenly wide awake and sat there in the dark watching Law sleep. It was hot in the room, hot enough to make the both sweat like crazy, but law didn't seem bothered, he was fast asleep. After staring at him for over 10 minutes Luffy leaned over him and kissed him on the lips. His lips moved downwards to his neck and he licked off Law's sweat and sucked at the side of his neck causing Law to let out a slight moan in his sleep. The sound sent shivers through Luffy's body and he moved even lower, following the trail of the sweat to one of Law's nipples. He carefully let the point of his tongue go over Law's nipple. His nipple hardened and let out another moan while shifting his body in his sleep. Luffy yearned for more of those sweet moans, he didn't understand why exactly, but he moved on instinct and proceeded to suck and nibble on Law's nipple, the moans getting loader. Luffy suddenly felt something poke his stomach and he sat next to Law to look at it. Luffy could see that something hard was in Law's boxers, but he didn't know what, so he decided to pull them down and take a look. Luffy looked at it curiously and poked it with his finger. He just didn't understand.

_Why is Law's penis all big and hard..? I think I heard about this in class before… ehm… I just can't remember!_

Luffy was curious so his slid with his finger over the erect penis. He started and the bottom and slowly went up to the head, when he touched the head Law let out a moan again, this time louder than any of the previous moans. Luffy didn't understand why, but for some reason Law liked it when he was touching his penis. Luffy wanted to see what would happen if he'd do the same as with the nipple and he bend over to kiss the head a few times, each time Law let out a moan and shifted his body towards Luffy. He proceeded to take the head into his mouth and lick it was if it was a lollipop. He occasionally sucked on it as well, he noticed the the combination of licking and sucking would earn him the loudest moans.

He was slowly sucking on Law's penis and his tongue was slightly teasing him by slowly letting it circle around the head.

Law suddenly started to breath heavily and he grabbed the sheets while letting out a few moans in between the panting. "Ah..mmn.. L..uff..y..nnh.."

Luffy had just pulled away to look if Law was alright when all of Law's sperm was spattered all over his face and upper body, not only his body though, lot's of it also got on Law's stomach as well and Luffy touched some of it to take a closer look but he had never seen anything like it before, he started to panic, he thought that he did something bad and hurt Law in some way. "Ne Traffy! You alright?!" he literally yelled. Law was suddenly wide awake and quickly turned on the lights. When turning to Luffy his face turned bright red and could barely bring out a word. "Ne Traffy! What is this?" Luffy asked, showing him some of the sperm he had on his hands. "W-w-what d-did you d-do?!" Law yelled in disbelief, looking down at his body to see that his boxers were on his knees. "W-well…" luffy stuttered, his face turning immensely red. "I.. I was.. and then your penis got all… and I thought that…. And then this happened…" he stuttered, barely able to make proper sentences. "Ne! What is this?" he asked again pulling his hand to his mouth to lick it off. "D-don't do that!" Law literally flew at Luffy to stop him from licking it off. "Why not?" He asked with innocent eyes. "T-that's… sperm…" Law stuttered, trying to hide his face because of embarrassment. "Eh?! Sperm?!" Luffy now remembered what it meant when a penis would get hard and of course what sperm was. "W-why'd you do that?" Law asked extremely embarrassed while covering himself with a blanket. "You looked really… hot.." he said with a bright red face which was still covered in sperm. When pulling the blanket to cover his body, he noticed Luffy's erection. "Mugiwara-ya.. you.. ehm.." Law stuttered pointing at Luffy's crotch. Luffy looked down in total embarrassment "Sorry..but.. it won't go away…" Law couldn't help but giggle and pulled Luffy's chin up and kissed him intensely. He pushed the boy onto the bed and his other hand went down and began to stroke his erection through his boxers, he knew this was Luffy's first time, so he wouldn't last very long, but he wanted to try and make it last as long as possible.

Luffy pressed his body up to get more pressure on it. Law took Luffy's boxers off and tossed them aside and he started stroking the head and he moved his hand up and down repeatedly. Law pulled out of the kiss kissed his way down to Luffy's nipple while continuing the stroking. He started to suck hard on the nipple and started moving his hand faster. Luffy's hands grabbed Law's head and he started panting heavily and grabbed Law's hair tight while letting out load moans "Ahhh… nnah… Law.." he moaned and then all of his sperm got all over Law's and his stomach and Law's hand. He was still breathing heavily and by now, Law already had another erection, but he knew Luffy was too exhausted for more. Law lay beside Luffy on the bed repeatedly kissing his face. Luffy turned on his side and snuggled his face into Law's chest while he was still kissing his head. Luffy was giggling with every kiss and every giggle caused Law's heart to beat faster.

Law giggled "Oi.. You called me by my real name.." he smiled. Luffy looked up with a smile. "So did you." He giggled. Law had never felt this happy before, not even with any of his previous girlfriends.

They both fell asleep like that. Luckily for them the next day was a Saturday and the school was closed, because they slept until 11 am.

Until a certain blonde male stormed into the room followed by Vergo.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooooooo sorry it took me so long to write this! I had this immense writers block, but I put all my energy and fantasy into this chapter, meaning it's also the longest chapter I ever wrote! I hope you can forgive me for the late update! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 8

Doflamingo was furious. Even more than that. Law didn't answer his phone all night, so he had to take care of the mess and get the job done himself.

He stomped into the elevator, followed by Vergo and immediately went to Law's room.

"If I find that damn brat sleeping all soundly as if nothing happened I'm gonna rip his fucking head off!" Doflamingo shouted angrily.

As soon as the elevator door opened he hurried towards the bed, but what he found there wasn't exactly what he had in mind about the "sleeping soundly" part.

Doflamingo stood there for a good five seconds without saying a single word.

Vergo who was still at the elevator's door waiting was wondering what he was staring at.

Doflamingo turned around abruptly with a pale face and clear disgust showing all over it.

"I'll let you take care of this. I'm too tired to handle this right now.." he said patting Vergo on the shoulder and leaving the room as quickly as he could.

Doflamingo knew that those two were considered lovers, but that was just a bit too much for him to handle right now.

Vergo calmly walked over to the bed, wondering what had made Doflamingo act that way, but the answer came to him as soon as he reached the bed and got a look at the two.

He took a deep breath and with that he grabbed Law's throat and held him at least one feet above the bed.

Law's eyes shot open in surprise. "W-what..?!" Law managed to get out with the little breath he had.

"Just what the fuck do you think you were doing? Even though you had gotten clear orders. Just who the fuck do you think had to clean up the mess, just because you felt like fucking that kid, huh?!" Vergo asked at the top of his voice, the grip around Law's throat tightening.

The voice was load enough to wake Luffy from his sleep. He was shocked as to what he saw the second he opened his eyes. He didn't think twice before punching Vergo in the stomach at hard as he could, causing him to fall to his knees coughing, and of course, automatically releasing Law from the tight grip.

"Ne Traffy! Are you alright?!" Luffy yelled hysterically. "Y…yeah.. any…ways… What orders?" Law turned to Vergo who was still on his knees, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

_Mugiwara-ya must've hit him really hard to get him into this state… I didn't know that he was this strong.._

"Doflamingo called you yesterday. He gave you clear orders. We waited for 3 hours if now longer, but you didn't pick up your phone nor did you ever show up to hand over those items."

"What call are yo-" he got cut off by Luffy, like usual.

"Organs aren't items!" he yelled.

"What?" Law asked, looking at Luffy in surprise.

"How did you..?" Vergo looked at the naked boy puzzled.

"N.. Nothing…" he looked away to avoid making any eye contact with anyone, but it was way too obvious that he was lying.

"Don't tell me..!" Law looked at Luffy in shock "you picked up the phone?!"

"….. Maybe…." Luffy said facing away from both.

Both Law and Vergo were shocked.

Vergo immediately reached for the boy's throat, but Luffy was replaced by one of the pillows on Law's bed in an instant.

Law picked up Luffy and quickly grabbed the pile of clothes he had prepared before going to bed and used his ability to get into the lift in an instant, leaving a furious Vergo behind.

"Traffy..?" Luffy asked carefully while being carried bridal style.

Law sighed. "Mugiwara-ya, next time please tell me when that bastard calls. I'll get into huge trouble if I don't show up. Okay?" he looked at Luffy questioning.

"NO! I won't let you do those kind of things!" Luffy yelled while clinging to Law and looking at him with worry filled eyes.

"Fine. Next time then, just don't pick up. That way we won't get into this kind of mess again." "Fine.." Luffy pouted.

There were many things Luffy liked, but there were only a few things he hated. One of those things he hated so much was Donquixote Doflamingo. In Luffy's eyes he couldn't be considered human. He knew that the request from yesterday had been a simple one. Robin had told him once about Doflamingo and the horrible things that man considers normal. It simply disgusted him. He still remembers Robin's words clearly as if she had only told him yesterday.

**A previous conversation with Robin**

"Listen Luffy, whatever you do, never, and I mean NEVER get yourself involved with a man named Donquixote Doflamingo. Understood?" Robin said seriously.

"Hmmmm… I don't really get what you're talking about, Robin. I don't even know that Dofl.." Luffy tried hard to pronounce the name "Eh… Doffy! Right. I don't know that man!" Luffy exclaimed.

"It's better if you don't. Remember that job I told you about?" Robin asked

"Ah! I remember! You spy on guys in the underworld and sell the info, right?" Luffy said with a big smile.

"Yes. And my last job was to find out about Donquixote Doflamingo. I had to cancel the job. The information I obtained would get me killed if anyone found out. Just promise me that you'll never get involved with Doflamingo or anyone around him, okay?"

"I don't really get it, but okay! It's a promise!" he smiled receiving a gentle smile from Robin in return.

It wasn't hard to guess that kidnapping someone and taking there organs wasn't the kind of crimes Robin meant. The crimes she was talking about were much crueller otherwise she wouldn't have a problem selling the info to the client.

**Back in the elevator**

"Ne Traffy..?" Luffy blushed heavily. "What's wrong?" Law asked, he could barely hold himself back from kissing Luffy, that face he made was just too adorable.

"Wh..what are we g..going to do.. about this..?" he asked pointing at his body which was still covered in sperm.

"Oh… well, we can't go to the bathroom or anything, because either Vergo or Doflamingo will catch up with us in no time, so I guess you'll just have to bear with it and put clothes over it. We can go to you're place and you can shower there. Okay?"

"F.. Fine.." Luffy got out of Law's arms and put on the clothes Law had taken along. Law was dressed much faster then Luffy, because the clothes accually fit him, Luffy looked as if he was drowning in them. After Luffy pulled the yellow hoodie over his head Law layed his fingers under Luffy's chin and pulled him closer to his face, chuckling at the adorable face he was making. He slightly tilted Luffy's head to the side and starting licking off the remaining sperm on Luffy's face. Most had dried over night, but it was still visible to the eye.

Law wants to keep Ace from finding out what they did, the older brother would probably try to kill Law if he ever found out.

After licking off the final remains he looks Luffy in the eye and smile's sexually. Luffy looked so immensely adorable at that moment that Law could've sworn his heart melted at the sight.

Luffy's face turned slightly red at the smile and got closer to Law's face until their lips brushed against each other. Luffy put his arms around Law's neck and sealed their lips in a sweet but short kiss, because Luffy got distracted by the elevators door opening. He enthusiastically got out of the lift dragging Law along while running to the front door.

They were lucky that Law had checked the weather forecast the night before to put out clothes, because otherwise they'd be freezing in this storm. It was august, but today it seemed as if it was already autumn. There was an incredibly strong wind and thunder could be heard every 4 seconds.

Law grabbed the umbrella, right before Luffy dragged him outside. Luffy had to cling to Law, because of the strong wind which was almost able to blow the small boy away. "We've got to hurry, Mugiwara-ya" Law said trying to keep his ground. "It might start raining any second!"

"Shishishi, okay! Follow me!" with that said he ran off to his house, wich was luckily quite close, but even though the wind blew in their favour it took them 5 minutes to ran to Luffy's house. They entered right before the rain fell and luckily stayed dry.

"I'm going to go to Ace's room and tell him I'm home, he wouldn't have gone out with his weather!" he smiled and ran upstairs.

Law took off his shoes and noticed a familiar pair of boots standing next to Ace's. Law chuckled at the thought of whom they belong to, until he realized that Luffy had been awfully quite. He ran upstairs with worry. When he walked around the corner he saw that the door to Ace's room was open, but he couldn't hear any talking. When Law entered he had to hold his laughter, because Ace and Marco where almost entirely naked together in bed. Luffy just stood there with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"i..i'ts… n..n..not.. w.. what.. i..i..it l..looks l.. like!" Ace stammered trying to hide their bodies under the blanket. And of course Luffy just bursted out what no one wanted to have pointed out. "You were about to have sex!" Luffy yelled the second Rayleigh walked into the room. Ace's face turned 50 different shades of red and Marco just quietly sat there observing every expression on Ace's face while smiling like an idiot.

"Mugiwara-ya.. I think we should leave.." Law said, slowly pulling Luffy out of the room.

"Oh! Rayleigh-ossan! You're home?" Luffy asked.

That was it. Ace felt like dying and buried his face in his pillows acting as if it was all just a bad dream. "I think I drank too much last night.. That's probably it. I'm just drunk." Rayleigh murmured trying to forget what he just saw. "You're not drunk!" Luffy yelled, just to make everything worse. "They really were about to-" Law put his hand on Luffy's mouth and slowly made his way with him to Luffy's room. "If you'll excuse us." Law said while passing Rayleigh. "I suppose that you are going to study now?" Rayleigh asked. Law was about to agree, when Luffy freed himself from Law's hand and said "Oh! But I have to take a shower first! I didn't get a chance to take one at Traffy's place this morning! I got A LOT of sperm on me, because of last night!" he exclaimed with a huge smile. Law's face turned bright red and he wished that this had all been a bad dream. Ace looked up from his pillow with an expression filled with shock, disbelief and anger. Marco was just plain shocked that he would say something like that in front of everyone. And Rayleigh simply walked out of the room muttering something like "I'm definitely drunk. No doubt."

Law grabbed Luffy's hand and sprinted out of the room towards Luffy's. If Ace wouldn't have been in _that_ situation he would've killed Law without hesitation.

"Huh? What's wrong Traffy?" Luffy looked confused. Law was standing with his back against the door, hiding his face under his hair. "Ne~ Traffy~" Luffy said, getting closer and closer until he was standing right under Law's face, their body's slightly pressed against each other with Luffy's leg in between Law's. He looked up to see Law's red face. It was as red as a tomato and Luffy couldn't stop himself from giggling. "What's with that face?" Luffy giggled, causing Law to blush even more. "It's because of what-" Law got cut off by Luffy's lip brushing against his. "It's really cute.." he purred against Law's lip and let his tongue slight into his mouth. Law was surprised and the words made his heartbeat triple, but he eagerly met Luffy's tongue with his own. Their tongues danced in their mouths, every single touch causing their hearts to do back flips.

Luffy broke the kiss to let Law get some breath and he moved down his neck and immediately found Law's sensitive spot and started sucking on it and letting his tongue slide over it and tickle it. Every suck and every slide of his tongue made Law bite down on his lip to suppress the moans. Luffy kissed his way down to Law's collar bones and kissed along their line before moving back up. "Don't hold them in~" Luffy purred into Law's ear sending shivers down his body, which caused him to let out a gasped, which quickly turned into a moan as he started biting and nibbling on his earlobe. His hands moved downwards to Law's hips and quickly got under his sweater, slowly moving it up and taking it off.

Law wasn't able to see it at first,because Luffy's face was constantly hidden by his hair, but now that he could see it his tummy made back flips and it felt as if millions of butterflies were inside. He had never seen Luffy's eyes filled with so much lust.

Luffy took Law's hand and let him over to the bed. It truly was odd and new to Law, being the to get pushed down on a bed, it usually was the other way around. He couldn't stop his body from shaking in excitement.

The storm outside was immense. It was the biggest storm they had in 4 years. The thunder could now be heard ever 2 seconds and the lighting flashed the room brightly every few seconds after the thunder. The wind and rain clashed against the houses. It seemed as if the windows would break any minute.

Luffy pulled his hoodie off and sat in between Law's leg he bent over and kissed Law once more, while their crotches were being pressed together, causing Law to arch up his back and moan into the kiss. Luffy broke the kiss and gently kissed Law's forehead and then hi cheek before purring into his ear again. "Don't hold back this time~" he purred and smiled at Law whose face turned red once more.

Luffy kissed his way down nibbling at his collar bone and going down lower to his nipple. He brushed against the nipple with his teeth causing Law to arch his back up again, their crotches pressing against each other again. Luffy took the hardened nipple in his mouth and started sucking and biting on it. "Mnn.. Mugiwara… s..stop.." Law begged while trying to hold in his moans again. But Luffy didn't stop. He kissed his way over to the other nipple and did the same as before, but this time he took the other nipple in his hand twisting and rubbing it, while in the meantime pressing their crotches together. Law grabbed Luffy's head and let out a long deep moan, it's sound was mostly covered up by the storm, but it was clearly heard by Luffy. The moan made him want Law even more and he could feel himself getting erect. He had been able to feel Law's erected member ever since the last kiss, which turned him on the most if it hadn't been for that moan he might've been able to suppress it a bit longer, but the moan was just too sweet and arousing to his ears it send shivers down his spine.

He stopped with the nipple and moved his head up a little to get a good view on Law's body. He loved the tattoos that covered his body and wanted to watch them some more if he wasn't this impatient right now. He moved down some more and started sucking on every sweet spot he could find. Law was amazed. No one had ever been able to find this many. Especially not during their first time. Law's member got harder and harder with every kiss and every suck. He couldn't hhold himself back for much longer and he knew Luffy wouldn't be able to either.

Law took the chance, while Luffy had moved up again and let his tongue slip into Law's mouth he switched positions with Luffy and did the same to Luffy as he had done to him. Unlike Law Luffy didn't hold in any of his moans. With every moan Law's heartbeat doubled and he could swear it felt as if it was about to burst. He undid Luffy's trousers and tossed them to the ground before doing the same with his own. Seeing Luffy panting under him with that adorable blush on his face made Law want him even more than before.

Law tossed away their underwear and took a good look at Luffy's naked body once more. "Not… fair.." Luffy panted. "What isn't fair, Mugiwara-ya?" Law purred. "You… got to.. see me.. naked.. again.., but I.. didn't.. get a chance… to see.. you…" he said while trying to catch his breath as Law was sucking on his neck again. "Another time." He smiled and went down to Luffy's crotch and took the head into his mouth.

It felt so good, having Law's hot carven surround his dick. Luffy automatically arched his back up as he let out a load moan, when Law started to suck on it and let his tongue dance over it while taking in more of the cock. He moved up and down, occasionally sucking and playing with the head, until he released it with a plop.

Luffy moved up and met with Law, pressing his lips against the others. "May I enter?" Law asked and received a nod in return. He moved forward to lay Luffy back onto the bed. He spit in his hand and started to cover his cock with it before placing it at the entrance. "Sure?" he asked one last time. Luffy sat up again, gaining a questioning look from Law. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck, smiling at his upperclassmen. Law understood what he wanted to do and kissed him in anticipation. He put his arm around Luffy's hips and used his other hand to get his cock in the right position. He slowly pressed Luffy down, until the head had entered. "Relax… a bit." Law moaned. Luffy was way tighter that he had thought. And to Luffy, Law was much bigger than he had thought as well. They remained like that for a bit until Luffy had adjusted to Law's penis. Lufy slowly moved downwards, taking in more of his penis until it was all inside of him. Law put his hands of both sides of Luffy's hips and signalled him to move. But as expected it was Luffy's first time and he was trembling all over. He could barely get his hips up, so Law decided to lay back onto the bed and take over from there. He slowly started thrusting in and out, but as he hit Luffy's prostate he arched his back up even more, letting out a load deep moans, his view turning flash white. "Faster.." he begged. And Law complied, not being able to hold his moans in anymore either, just letting it all out. After hitting his prostate a few more times Luffy wasn't able to hold it anymore and came all over their bodies. Law was close as well and came quick after Luffy. Law fell on top of Luffy and remained there for a couple of minutes to catch his breath, before pulling out. He grabbed the blankets and covered them with it. It was a one person bed, meaning that Luffy was laying half on top of Law, not that he minded. "I'm tired.." Luffy said, his eyes almost falling shut. "Me too.." Law giggled. Luffy took his remaining energy and kissed Law. Right before falling asleep with their lips pressed together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The doorbell rang and Ace quickly ran to open it. "Oh. It's just you.." Ace said in disappointment "Well, thanks for the excitement. Who were you waiting for?" Marco asked. He didn't show it, but he was pissed off already. Whenever Luffy was on Ace's mind it was if he was non-existent to him. "Luffy isn't home yet! A storm's coming soon! Just look at the weather! I'll kill that Trafalgar bastard if anything happens to Lu!" Ace yelled while restlessly running around through the living room.

"I doubt he'll be coming home anytime soon. Trafalgar's not stupid enough to let Luffy out when a storms coming. Besides, there are a lot of things they could do during storms like this." Marco said while taking a seat on the couch. "Things? What kind of things could they possibly do with the power out? Nothings been working for hours!" Ace asked. That's when it hit him. His face turned bright red and he started stuttering. "Y…You.. don.. don't mean…" Marco looked over to him smiling. "I actually meant board and card games. You were thinking of something perverted, weren't you?" Marco asked with a bright smile. "I .. I wasn't!" Ace said looking away from Marco so that he couldn't see his embarrassment. Marco swiftly jumped off of the couch and walked over to Ace, who kept turning away more.

Marco stood right behind Ace. Ace was looking down at the ground and trying to hide his face with his hair. Marco leaned forwards "Care telling me what exactly you were thinking about?" he whispered into his ear. Ace shook his head, too embarrassed to get out a word. "So, you're going to let me guess, huh?" Marco whispered and started kissing Ace's neck and pulling him closer towards him. He could feel Ace's body shaking nervously. He put his left arm around Ace's hip to pull him closer and used his other hand to turn his face towards him. Ace didn't look him in the eyes he just looked away to the side, but the blush on his face was growing again. Marco kissed his cheek and moved towards his mouth, not taking his eyes off of him. "Ne, look at me?" he whispered against Ace's lips. Ace's heart beat tripled and he automatically looked Marco in the eyes. Ace knew that look in his eyes. "M.. Marco.. I don-" he got cut off with a kiss. It started with a few pecks on his lips, but soon turned into a more sensual kiss. Pulling Ace closer and closer against his body. Their tongues enwinding in each others hot cavern. Ace's heart started beating faster every second and he could feel his body heating up as Marco's fingers were sliding along his stomach.

Ace opened his eyes in shock and cut the kiss the moment he remembered that they were still in the living room. "M- Marco! W-w-we're st-still in the l-l-living r-room!" Ace stuttered as he felt Marco's erection press against him. That said, Marco grabbed Ace and carried him bridal style up the stairs. "W-wait! M-Marco! W-what if Luffy or R-Rayleigh get h-home?!" he said clinging to Marco's shirt. "I Doubt that anyone would go through that storm, besides" he said while leaning closer to Ace's ear "it's your own fault for arousing me." He whispered, and could feel Ace's cheek against his own getting as hot as fire from embarrassment. "Sometimes I feel like your hot temper might become a problem." He said as he gave Ace a quick peck on the lips. "See. My lips're burnt again." He smiled. "AH! Im sorry, Marco! Are you alright?!" Ace started apologizing and started looking at his cheek and lip. "I'm fine. I'm fine! Don't worry about it, it'll heal soon anyways." He smiled and kissed Ace on his cheek.

When opening Ace's bedroom Marco just stood there looking around the room in amazement "Wow, you actually did clean it!" he said, he couldn't belief his eyes, for the first time since he's known Ace he had cleaned his room without his help. "W-well, you kept nagging about it all the time.." Ace replied trying to hide his embarrassment. "Yea, but I never imagined you'd actually listen." He said. "I'm glad you listen to me once in a while." He smiled and put Ace down on the bed.

Without any warning Marco started taking off his clothes and Ace's heart started beating like crazy while watching him. While unbuckling his belt he stopped and looked at Ace and giggled "You act as if it's the first time we do this." "S- shut up! It.. It's embarrassing, okay!" he stammered and quickly turned away, but Marco quickly pushed him down on the bed before he could turn away entirely.

Ace was lying on his back, eyes wide in shock and his face was as red as a tomato and Marco could swear it looked as if flames were about to burst out. Marco sat on Ace's lap, making sure he wouldn't be able to get up and started taking off Ace's clothes. He took of Ace's shirt with a quick movement, before Ace could even react he was already unbuckling his belt and tossed Ace's trousers and even his pants on the ground, leaving him lying there naked in shock and embarrassment. "M-Marco! W-w-what a-are y-" he got shut up by a kiss and Marco sat up, looking at the naked body beneath him. "So, this is embarrassing for you?" he finally said after looking at the naked body for at least 5 minutes. "O-Of course i-it is!" he yelled, he wished he could just pass out or something so that this was all over.

Ace hated and loved this about Marco. If there was something he would say or do that Marco didn't agree with, Marco would use any means to make him change his mind. And right now, he apparently didn't like him being embarrassed.

"It's not embarrassing." Marco replied coolly. "Yes it is!" Ace yelled, trying to hide his face under his arms. Marco pushed Ace's arms up above his head to see his face. "I don't think it is. What could be embarrassing about showing your body to the person you love?" he asked, but Ace didn't reply. He was way to embarrassed to say anything about that. In a normal situation he would've probably argued about a hundred different reason as to why it's embarrassing, but Marco was taking advantage of the situation. Marco leaned in closer kissing Ace's cheek and moving towards his lips. He stopped right above Ace's lips and looked him in the eyes. "You know I love you." He said and Ace's heart felt like exploding from happiness. "To me you are the most beautiful person in this world. I don't see any reason for you to be embarrassed." He whispered and started kissing him. Ace immediately started kissing him back.

Marco broke the kiss and began kissing his way down, sucking on his neck.

Ace always keeps trying not to let any moans out, but today he couldn't hold any moan back and Marco noticed immediately and took advantage of it, paying more attention to his sweet spots than usual. It didn't take long for Ace to get hard.

Marco started kissing his way back up once more when the door flew open. He could feel Ace's entire body burning like fire from embarrassment, so he stopped to look who had come in. Luffy was standing there with his mouth wide open in shock. "Yo Luffy." Marco said, but no reply came, he looked over to Ace, just to see the most adorable expression he had ever seen. To be honest, Marco loved seeing Ace embarrassed, it made him fall in love with him all over again. Ace quickly grabbed the blanket and covered their bodies with it. He kept observing Ace, not wanting to miss any second of his cuteness.

When Ace saw Law enter the room trying to hold his laughter his face turned even redder than it already was. "I..i'ts… n..n..not.. w.. what.. i..i..it l..looks l.. like!" Ace stammered.

The second Ace saw Rayleigh walk in to the room as well he felt like dying and the fact that Luffy had to scream out what they were doing at that second wasn't helping any.

"You were about to have sex!" Luffy bursted out and Rayleigh just stood there with shock in his eyes. "Mugiwara-ya.. I think we should leave.." Law said, slowly pulling Luffy out of the room. This was the very first time that Ace was glad that Law was there, because otherwise Luffy would've probably only embarrassed him further.

"Oh! Rayleigh-ossan! You're home?" Luffy asked the silver haired man who just couldn't belief his eyes. He always saw Ace as more of a normal shy person, but he would've never imagined that he might be gay.

Anything else that had been said wasn't even registered anymore by Ace, he just wanted it all to be over. The only sentence that had caught his attention was that Luffy got a lot of sperm on him and he didn't know if he felt like first killing that Trafalgar bastard or punishing Luffy for even doing something like that with a guy like Trafalgar.

A few hours later the storm was still ongoing and Luffy woke up from hunger. He got out of the bed and took a quick shower, while showering he found hickeys all over his body.

Law woke up from all the noise in the room. "Mugiwara-ya, what are you doing?" he asked with a sleepy voice while sitting up. "My strawhat! I can't find it anywhere!" Luffy yelled in desperation. "You had it when we left my house, maybe it got blown away?" Law said. "WHAT?!" Luffy yelled out when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Luffy opened the door and it was Zoro standing there soaking wet. "Zoro! Why are you so wet?!" Luffy yelled out, but got distracted immediately by the strawhat in his hands. 'My strawhat!" he yelled giving him a tight hug in appreciation. Zoro's heart beat got faster and faster and he couldn't stop a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks.

Law put on his underwear and looked at the both. He couldn't help but feel annoyed, after all Zoro was in love with Luffy and he didn't like anyone else hugging him. "Oi Mugiwara-ya, You'll get all wet if you keep on hugging him." Law said coolly, but he felt like smashing Zoro's face for even blushing like that from a simple hug. Luffy stopped hugging Zoro, but his clothes were already soaked as well. "See? Now you're all soaked." Law said while trying to dry him off with a towel that was lying on the ground. "Shishishi, guess I've got to put some new clothes on again!" He laughed and ran over to the closet to get some dry clothes. "Oh Traffy, I don't have anything that'll fit you! I can ask Rayleigh-ossan if he can wash your clothes!" he said with a big smile. "Sure, thanks." Law smiled. Zoro was still standing in the door opening looking at Law with anger in his eyes. The tall black haired male was standing there in only a pair of boxers, with hickeys all over his body, looking over to Luffy he noticed that the boy had at least as much hickeys on his body.

"Oh! I'll quick go and grab you a towel, Zoro!" Luffy smiled and ran out of the room to the bathroom. Law took the chance and walked over to Zoro. "Stay away from him." He said with a soft, but fearful voice. "If you try anything with him you're dead. Got that?" Law asked, but only got an annoyed look in return. Zoro was about to say something when Luffy came back with a stack of towels. Luffy stood next to the two of them with at least 10 towels when he suddenly dropped them on the ground and looked at the both of them angrily. "Traffy! You said something mean didn't you?!" Luffy said angrily. "And Zoro! You were acting all stupid towards him, right!?" Before either could reply a familiar ringtone could be heard through the silence of the room. Luffy ran and grabbed it, but before he could answer it Law stood behind him and took it right out of his hand. "Hello?" he answered the phone. "Say no! No matter what it is, say no!" Luffy said while jumping up and down trying to take the phone. "Stop it for a second." Law said while pushing Luffy into sitting position on the ground. Zoro just stood in the opening of the door observing everything, not understanding what this was all about.

"Good evening, Trafalgar-san. May I speak to Luffy?" it was Robin on the other line.

"How'd you get my number?" Law asked in confusion.

"I have my way's. Now, may I speak to Luffy?" Robin asked once more.

"Fine.. Luffy, it's for you." Law sighed, if she had gotten his number it meant that he had to get a different phone again.

Luffy looked quite surprised as the phone was handed to him, but didn't hesitate to take it.

"Yo! Luffy speaking!" Luffy answered the phone with a huge smile on his face as if winning the fight over the phone.

"Hello Luffy" Robin smiled at the other end of the line, from the tone of his voice she could guess that he had his usual huge smile on his face again.

"Oh! Robin! What's up?" he asked, his smile becoming so big it seemed as if it were reaching up to his ears.

Law and Zoro just kept on looking at Luffy nodding and casually letting out an exited 'Oh' or laughing like an idiot.

"Sure! How long do we have to wait? Oh, and Zoro's here too." Luffy asked after about 2 minutes of listening.

"About 5 minutes. If you want you can take some games with you" Robin said. "oh, and are Marco and Ace also there? If you want you can take them along." She smiled.

"Cool! I'll go look for some games right away, but I'm not sure if Marco and Ace wanna come. I think they might be having sex right now. Shishishi, but I'll try anyways."

"Haha, okay Luffy. Goodbye."

"Till later!" Luffy said and hung up.

"Ehm, Luffy… Marco and Ace are downstairs playing some sort of card game.." Zoro said, a bit confused as to why Luffy would think that they were having sex.

"Oh great! I'll go ask 'em right now! Oh Traffy, I'll give you some of Ace's clothes, because we'll have to go in 5 minutes. Zoro you too! You can't go all soaked like that! You'll catch a cold!" Luffy said with big excitement and ran off to get them some clothes. He came running back within a minute with a pile of clothes and told them to chose something while he'd go convincing Ace and Marco to come along. He was about to run of again when Law grabbed him by his hand, which of course stretched all about 5 meters before Luffy noticed and came flying back right into Law's arms. "Traffy! What are you doing?!" Luffy asked angrily, he wanted to go and ask Ace and Marco as quick as possible. "How about you first explain to us where we're going in this storm." Law asked with one of the most serious expression Luffy had ever seen, it sent chills down his body and he couldn't help but stare at Law for a couple of minutes in awe. "Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked after he started feeling uncomfortable being looked at like that. "Oh, wari wari! Shishi, guess I spaced out!" he said apologetically. "Well? Where are we going?" Law asked once more. "We're going to Robin's house! She's holding a sleepover party! Lots of people are coming! She said she wanted to ask me, because you'd surely say no." he said, looking at Law with this ridiculous huge smile, he just couldn't refuse. "Fine. We'll go I guess, but how are we going to get through that storm?" Law asked Luffy. Luffy hugged him tightly out of excitement that he actually agreed. "Franky's going to come pick us up!" Luffy said and then ran off to ask Ace and Marco.

While Luffy was downstairs convincing Marco and Ace, Law and Zoro started picking out some clothes. They'd never seen Ace wear any of these kind of clothes. He normally wore shorts and a shirt or something like that, but they'd never seen him wear any thing like this. It wasn't the kind Zoro would normally wear, but he went with something that looked the most like his own clothes. He put on some long jeans and a green t-shirt with some words on it that he couldn't read. Law actually found something to wear as well, because the majority of the clothes were black and some other colours as well. Law put on some black jeans and a plain white pullover.

While dressing up there was complete silence between the two of them. Before leaving the room Law stopped right in front of Zoro "I'll say it one last time. If you try anything you're dead." He said and walked downstairs to join Luffy. Zoro first grabbed his wet clothes and put them in a bag, so that they wouldn't soak all the other clothes in the room.

When Zoro got down he could see Luffy all happy and excited, meaning that he probably got Marco and Ace to come along. Luffy noticed that something was wrong when he saw Zoro coming down the stairs. He didn't look any different but something felt different about him and Law as well. Luffy wanted to ask what had happened when someone suddenly knocked on the door. "Oh! That's Franky!" Luffy yelled out in joy. He always loved going to Robin's house. It was a huge house which had about 8 guest rooms, 3 big libraries and an amazing kitchen, with lots of food (the kitchen was the place Luffy spend most times of his visits) and they had a really cozy living room.

Luffy ran towards the door to let Franky in, but when opening he saw that it was just an mechanical arm which had knocked on the door and he could see Franky waving at him from the inside of the car. Luffy wanted to wave back, but the wind was so strong that he got blown back inside the second he let go of the door and flew right into Zoro's arms. Zoro managed to catch Luffy but fell on the ground from the impact. "Ah, wari Zoro!" Luffy laughed and got up. He turned to help Zoro up, but he had already gotten up himself causing them to stand really close in front of each other. Luffy smiled at Zoro whose face turned bright red at the fact that their were standing so close that even their noses were touching.

Law felt furious and wanted to smash Zoro's ridiculous blushing face. He hated anyone getting so close to Luffy. The worst part of all being that Luffy's as oblivious as ever and doesn't even notice that Zoro's in love with him. Law grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged him towards the door. "Come on. You don't want to make Franky-ya wait, right?" Law said, trying to sound normal as ever, but Luffy noticed the small bit of anger in his voice.

Franky luckily parked right in front of the door, meaning that they wouldn't get wet, but the car was almost full, because of all the people in it. There was Boa Hancock, Nami, Usopp, Kidd, Killer and Sanji.

"Sorry guys, but someone has to sit on someone's lap." Franky said while starting up the engine of the almost tank-like car. "I wouldn't mind having Nami-swan sitting on my lap!" Sanji said with hearts as eyes and a bleeding nose. Nami immediately hit Sanji angrily. "He didn't mean us!" she said. Luffy laughed at the entire show and before even being able to decide where to sit Law grabbed him and placed him on his lap. As if not wanting anyone to get near Luffy, but to his disappointment Zoro said right next the two of them. Luffy couldn't help but notice how annoyed Law was, so he took Law's hands and started stroking his fingers in a soothing manner which caught Law off guard and it felt as if a million butterflies were flying through his stomach and he could feel a blush creeping up on his face. Luffy rapped Law's arms around himself and turned his head, smiling at him, causing him to blush even more and Luffy leaned back a bit more and kissed him on the cheek and started nuzzling in Law's embrace with a small smile on his face. Law hugged him tighter and let his chin rest on Luffy's shoulder.

Since no one in the car except for Franky, Zoro, Ace and Marco knew about their relationship the others found it odd how Luffy was holding and stroking Law's hands. They all thought that the only reason he was coming along was because he had been tutoring Luffy when the storm started, but their mouths nearly hit the ground when Luffy leaned back and kissed Law's cheek. The way the two were cuddling nearly did it and they all just looked at each other questioning, but when Nami saw how annoyed Zoro seemed to be it all started making sense. Luffy looked at them all and started wondering why they were all looking at them with their mouths open. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "What's wrong with us?! Why the hell are you two acting like some sort of lovey-dovey couple?!" Sanji asked, but only got Luffy's signature smile in return. "We are a couple." Law answered Sanji's question, before Luffy would start saying something to embarrass him again. The mouths of all of them nearly hit the ground and Nami started saying things like how she already guessed that there was something going on between the two of them. Hancock just looked at Law with a deadly look. Everyone in the school knew that Hancock liked Luffy and now she was furious after being turned down by Luffy numerous times just to find out that he's going out with someone like that now. Franky broke the tension and the gossiping in the car and announced their arrival at Robin's house while driving into the garage.

Robin stood in the garage with a candle, right next to the door to enter the house. "Hello everyone." She smiled while they were stepping out of the car. "I'm sorry, but the power in my house is out. I prepared some torches for all of you." Everyone grabbed a torch and they made their way into the house. They went to the only room in which the power was still on. The biggest of all of the 3 libraries. Law was stunned as he found a giant shelf full with medical books. He grabbed the thickest of all of the medical encyclopedia's and sat down in a chair to read it. Luffy though, wanted him to join everyone in a game of turn the bottle. And of course got really disappointed as he didn't have a chance to get him to join. He left pouting and took a seat next to Zoro in the circle, but Law was too busy reading to notice. They played for 15 minutes and the bottle pointed at Luffy every 2nd or 3rd turn. Luffy didn't mind of course, choosing dare every time. When the bottle pointed at Luffy again he once again chose dare, but with Nami being the one to chose the dare it could only go wrong. "I dare you to…" she started looking around trying to think of something when the most stupid idea shot into her mind "I know! I dare you to kiss one of the people sitting next to you!" she started laughing. "Eh?! That's stupid!" Luffy started complaining, but Nami kept going on about the fact that it's the rules and he chose dare so he had to do it. Luffy looked to his sides. On his right was Zoro and on his left was Marco. If he'd kiss Zoro, Law would get mad again and if he'd kiss Marco both Ace _and_ Law would get mad. He kept on looking to his sides trying to decide, but after 3 minutes Nami started getting impatient. "Luffy! If you don't decide until I count to 10 then I'll decide!" she started smiling and counting up from 1. Luffy started getting really stressed, but figured it'd be best if only 1 person would be mad at him. He wouldn't be able to survive Law and Ace both scolding him. So he grabbed Zoro by the shoulders closed his eyes and kissed him on the lips and then quickly turned away again. Zoro's face had turned bright red because of the kiss.

Law looked up from the book right the second Luffy grabbed Zoro by the shoulders and kissed him. He was mad and incredibly sad at the same time. He felt like cutting that bastard Zoro apart but at the same time felt like bursting out into tears.

Luffy looked over at Law when he saw something in his eyes change. It made him feel incredibly sad and his heart felt like breaking. "I don't want to play anymore." Luffy said and walked over to Law who had put the book right in front of his face so no one would notice how he was feeling. Luffy said on Law's lap, his back towards the others and crawled under the book and pressed his face against Law's chest and started apologizing. He kept on saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again for at least 10 minutes. Law couldn't stand it anymore and kissed Luffy on the head as if telling him to stop. Luffy looked up to him with a slight smile. He got up and dragged Law out of the library. "Oi Luffy! Where are you going?" Usopp asked as he noticed them quietly leaving. Luffy smiled "Just showing Traffy where the toilet is!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

Luffy dragged Law over to an empty storage room and started explaining to him why he had kissed Zoro. "If you could choose then why didn't you just kiss Marco-ya?" Law asked his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, I thought that you'd be mad no matter who I'd kiss, so I thought that it'd be better to not have Ace getting mad at me as well.." Luffy said with an apologetic smile. "Of course I'd get mad! But Marco-ya would've been a hundred times better than Zoro-ya!" Law bursted out, but noticed that Luffy was about to cry so he hugged him tightly. "I don't want to see you kiss anyone else ever again." Law said calmly and Luffy nodded while trying to hold his tears. Law suddenly began kissing Luffy's face all over moving closer to the mouth, when he had reached Luffy's mouth he was just about to say something when Luffy cut in. "I love you, Traffy." He smiled. Law's heartbeat tripled and he couldn't stop the sudden lust that started building up in him. He picked Luffy up, who put his legs around Law's hips, to get them to be at the same height. He pressed Luffy against the wall and began to kiss him more passionately than ever before, thrusting his tounge into the others mouth, while unbuttoning his shirt. His mind was clouded by lust and he didn't care that anyone might walk in on them.

Luffy was overwhelmed, he wasn't expecting it to turn out this way. His body started heating up incredibly fast and he unconsciously grabbed Law by the hair and pulled him in even closer to deepen the kiss even more while they were both letting out loud moans. Law broke the kiss for a few seconds to catch his breath, but Luffy pulled him back into the kiss again after he took a few breaths.

When Luffy suddenly felt Law's erection press against him he put his feet on the ground and broke the kiss. Law first looked at Luffy questioning, but Luffy quickly pulled off Law's pullover and threw it to the side and began sucking on his neck and started kissing his way down. His mind being clouded by lust. The lust in him grew every time he heard Law moan and start panting. He unbuttoned Law's trousers and took off his pants to reveal Law's erection. "What are you-?" Law wanted to ask when his penis entered Luffy's hot and wet cavern. He started sucking on it and letting his tongue circle around the head. He let it out with a pop and let his tongue slide over the length of Law's penis, earning him loud moans. He put it back into his mouth and began moving up and down while fondling his balls. It didn't take long for pre-cum to start leaking from his penis.

"Wait a second, Mugiwara-ya!" Law said, panting heavily. "Huh? Why?" Luffy pouted. Law got onto his knees as well and pressed Luffy onto the ground and started taking his pants off as well. He leaned over Luffy and moved close to his ear. "Do you mind if I enter?" the question sent chills of excitement down Luffy's body and he nodded in anticipation. "Can you turn around? That way neither of us will get any sperm on us." Law said and Luffy complied turning around and standing on his hands and knees in front of Law. He placed his penis at Luffy's entrance and slowly let the head enter, he leaned over Luffy's back, kissing and sucking on his neck while his hand was stroking his hot erection. Luffy was heavily panting under him. Law slowly let the entire length of his penis enter Luffy. "Move.." Luffy said with difficulty. He could barely catch his breath in between all the moaning. Law started moving slowly, but Luffy kept signalling him to go faster. Law did his best trying to hit Luffy's prostate and when he finally hit it Luffy's arm gave away and he let out an amazingly loud moan, that could probably be heard in the hallway. Luffy tried to hold back some moans, but failed miserably at it. Law wasn't any better though. It didn't take long for them to cum. Though Luffy came about a minute before Law. Law tried to hold his weight with his hands so he wouldn't collapse on Luffy whose arms had already given in. Luffy wanted to turn around and lay on his back to catch his breath, if it wasn't for all the sperm under him. "Ne.. Traffy…" Luffy panted while trying to keep himself up with one arm. "I want to… lie down…" he said. Law used his returning strength and pulled Luffy up to sit on his lap. "this is ok too… right?" he asked while holding Luffy up in sitting position. Luffy was even more tired than Law. He hadn't eaten anything all day, which is a miracle considering it's Luffy. "yeah…" Law grabbed Luffy's strawhat that had been lying on the ground and put it on his head. "I… love you too." Law said kissing him on the cheek.

They sat there for 5 minutes trying to regain their energy, when they had finally regained most of it they stood up and started dressing up again. "Nee Traffy! How do we clean that up?" Luffy asked pointing with the torch at the sperm on the ground. "I've got some tissues. Wait a second." Law said searching his pockets to find only 1 last tissue. "This should be enough.." he said and started cleaning it up. "Let's get back! Everyone's probably worried!" Luffy said and ran out into the hallway to be greeted by the smell of lots of delicious food. "Oh! Food!" he said and started running towards the source of the delicious smell. He ran into the library as everyone was about to start eating.

"Luffy! Where were you so long?!" Ace started "You were gone for more than 30 minutes!" Ace started scolding him. "And why are you so sweaty?" Sanji asked. Luffy had already started eating while still putting food onto his plate. "Oh, we were first just discussing something.." Luffy started while putting some more food into his mouth, everyone listening carefully. "And that took you more than 30 minutes?" Nami asked, because he didn't proceed talking. "No." Luffy said while taking a seat next to Robin. "Oh, did you borrow Trafalgar-san's deodorant?" Robin asked, because beside Luffy's familiar smell, Law's scent could clearly be smelled on him. Nami leaned over to smell Luffy. "You're right! You smell just like him!" she said. "If you weren't discussing something these past 30 minutes than what did you do?" Usopp. Law walked in the moment Usopp asked Luffy and he could already hear Luffy tell them. He was about to come up with some sort of lie when Luffy told them. "We had sex." He said while putting more food into his mouth. Everyone was speechless and some even dropped whatever they were holding that second and Ace was chocking on his food. Kidd started laughing like crazy as he saw Law standing there right next to the table they had sat up, his face turning bright red. Law just turned around and proceeded reading his book as if he didn't hear a thing. Silence held on for a couple of minutes when suddenly Sanji and Usopp started yelling out in disbelief. "Luffy! Don't even say something like that as a joke!" Ace said, not wanting to belief his ears. "He's right Luffy! You can't just say something like that! What did you really do?" Nami asked when she noticed the hickey in his neck that hadn't been there before. "Oi Trafalgar! How about you say something about this!" Kidd said looking over at Law with a bright smile on his face "N..No c.. comment.." he said, cursing himself for stuttering. Everyone knew Law as a serious kind of person and no one had ever heard him stutter before, not even Ace or Marco who have been sharing classes with him for years. They all started at him as he kept trying to hide his face behind the book. And now even Killer started joining in on the laughing.

"No way!" Usopp and Sanji yelled out in sync looking at the both of them, but Luffy just kept on eating his food. When Ace leaped at Law and nearly punched him in the face, but destroyed the chair instead, because Law had jumped out of it a second before the hit. "I'm going to freaking kill you!" Ace yelled trying to hit Law. Luffy, Kidd and Killer were laughing their asses off at the display while Franky started making bets on who would win.

**Sorry for the late update, but I kept re-writing this chapter about 6 times and finally settled with this. I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
